Besitz! Oder vielleicht doch mehr?
by SexyMagicMan
Summary: Was passiert, wenn eine neue Verordnung zum Umgang mit Werwölfen verabschiedet wird?Richtig! Remus Leben verändert sich völlig!Doch nicht nur seins...Welche Rolle spielt wohl unser Meister der Zaubertränke?WARNUNG: Nichts für schwache Nerven!PS: Nehmt das
1. 01 Eine neue Verordnung

**Besitz! Oder … vielleicht doch mehr?**

Eine neue Story, ein neuer Anfang! Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diese Story von mir!

Nehmt bitte nicht alles so ernst! gg

Pairing: SS/RL

Altersfreigabe: Na schau´n wir mal wie sich die FF entwickelt

Kapitel: 1 ?

**Eine neue Verordnung**

Remus konnte es nicht fassen! Gestern war doch noch alles in bester Ordnung gewesen. Wie konnte das nur geschehen?

Er hatte am frühen Morgen noch ruhig in seinem Bett geschlafen. Er wohnte in einem kleinen Zimmer zur Untermiete. Mehr konnte er sich zurzeit nicht leisten.

Plötzlich stand seine Vermieterin vor seinem Bett.

Durch ihr lautes Gekreische geweckt, sah er sie verschlafen und vollkommen überrascht an. Sie wedelte mit der scheinbar neuesten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten vor seiner Nase herum.

Nun nahm er auch die zwei Herren wahr, die ebenfalls neben dem Bett standen. Da er noch immer nicht begriff was los war und somit keine Anstalten machte, das Bett zu verlassen, rissen die Männer ihm die Bettdecke weg und zehrten ihn aus dem Bett.

Remus war zu geschockt, so ließ er alles mit sich geschehen.

Man ließ ihm keine Zeit sich anzukleiden, schon gar nicht einige Sachen einzupacken.

In magischen Handfesseln wurde er abgeführt und seine Habseligkeiten konfisziert.

Auf der Straße war inzwischen eine Menschenansammlung, die neugierig beobachte, was da vor sich ging.

Wie Remus feststellte, wurde er in das Ministerium gebracht. Dort fand er sich in der Abteilung für magische Geschöpfe wieder.

Er wurde in einen Raum geführt, in dem ein Beamter lässig an einem Tisch lehnte.

Remus wurde an den Tisch diesem gegenüber geführt. Verwirrt setzte er sich.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte, Sir…" versuchte Remus ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

Aber ihm wurde mit einem laut gepolterten: „Klappe Köter!" das Wort abgeschnitten.

Verletzt versuchte es Remus erneut.

„Aber Sir, ich muss doch bitten…"  
Ein Zauberstab wurde geschwungen und Remus verstummte augenblicklich. Entsetzt tastete er seine Kehle ab.

„So, jetzt gib brav Ruhe. Ich werde dir deine derzeitige Situation erläutern.

Gestern wurde durch die Mitglieder des Aufsichtsrates der Inneren Sicherheit der Zaubererwelt eine neue Verordnung verabschiedet, welche den „Umgang" mit Werwölfen regelt. Ich lese diese nun vor. Hör gut zu!

**Werwolfsverordnung**

**Erläuterung: Werwölfe gelten als besonders gefährliche Tierart. Unter den magischen Geschöpfen werden sie daher als bösartige Monster eingestuft. Sie gelten als unintelligente Lebensform, da sie nicht in der Lage sind ihre Instinkte unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie können nicht entscheiden, ob sie Freund oder Feind angreifen. Sie hören einzig und allein auf den Paarungsruf eines anderen Werwolfes. Der Aufsichtsrat der inneren Sicherheit der Zaubererwelt greift daher zu folgenden Maßnahmen:**

**§ 1 Jeder Werwolf hat sich unverzüglich beim Ministerium Abteilung Sicherstellung magischer Geschöpfe zu melden und sich registrieren zu lassen.**

**Nr.1: Jeder Werwolf, der diesem Gebot zu wieder handelt, kommt zum Schutz der Gemeinschaft der Magier nach Askaban**

**Nr.2: Sollte eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer einem nicht registrierten Werwolf Schutz gewähren, werden diese ebenfalls nach Askaban zur Verwahrung geführt.**

**§ 2 Jeder registrierte Werwolf bleibt so lange in Sicherheitsverwahrung des Ministeriums, bis sich, entweder**

**Nr.1: ein dem Ministerium geeignet erscheinender Besitzer findet, oder**

**Nr.2: ein geeigneter Magier oder eine Hexe sich bereit erklärt, diesen männlichen oder weiblichen Werwolf zu ehelichen.**

**Fußnote: Die Vorraussetzungen, die eine geeignete Person auszeichnen, obliegen dem Ministerium, Abt. für magische Geschöpfe**

**§ 3 Dem Besitzer steht die Verwahrung sowie die Betreuung des Werwolfes frei. Es darf sich hieraus jedoch keine Gefahr für die Zaubererschaft ergeben.**

**Dasselbe gilt für die Zeitspanne, in dem der Werwolf in seiner menschlichen Gestalt verweilt.**

**§ 4 Ein registrierter Werwolf darf nicht unbeaufsichtigt auf freiem Gelände sowie in einer Stadt o.ä. herumlaufen.**

**Der Besitzer trägt dafür die Verantwortung.**

**§ 5 Einen Werwolf ist es untersagt Magie in jedweder Form auszuüben.**

**§ 6 Ein Werwolf hat keinerlei Anrecht auf persönlichen Besitz**

**§ 7 Während der Vollmondphase, somit der Zeit der Verwandlung, darf ein Werwolf nicht ins Freie gelassen werden. Der Besitzer ist verpflichtet, diesen in einen**

**Nr.1: geeigneten Verschlag oder Zwinger, oder**

**Nr.2: in der eigenen Wohnung zu halten**

**§ 8 Eine Vermehrung der Gattung der Werwölfe ist nicht erwünscht.**

**Paarung oder Züchtung ist strengstens untersagt.**

**§ 9 Eine Verletzung eines unbeteiligten, sowie des Besitzers selbst durch den Werwolf, folgt eine sofortige Sicherheitsverwahrung durch das Ministerium. Ohne Rückgabe an den Besitzer bzw. Ausgabe an einen neuen Besitzer**

**§ 10 Jede Zuwiderhandlung gegen die o.g. Verordnung wird mit dem sofortigen Tode des Werwolfes bestraft.**

**Wir danken im Namen der Zaubererschaft für Ihr Vertrauen.**

**Bei Interesse zur Aufnahme eines Werwolfes in Ihren Haushalt bitte an Mr. Twicks, Führung der Abteilung Sicherheitsverwahrung wenden.**

**Ihr Antrag wird schnellstmöglich geprüft!**

Remus erbleichte, das war doch sicher ein schlechter Scherz oder ein Albtraum. Er kniff sich in den Arm, aber er wachte nicht auf.

„Haben sie das Gelesene verstanden?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr der Beamte fort.

„Dies hier sind deine Sachen, die wir in deinem Apartment sichergestellt haben."  
Er griff nach einem Shirt und einer Hose und warf diese Remus zu.

Sein Zauberumhang flog auf einen Stapel in der Zimmerecke. Darüber hing ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Altkleidersammlung".

Dann nahm der Beamte seinen Zauberstab.

„Den brauchst du nun nicht mehr."

Damit brach er den Zauberstab in der Mitte entzwei. Remus war fassungslos.

„Wachen, führt den Werwolf in die Sicherheitsverwahrung. Collin soll seine Daten registrieren.

Remus wurde durch eine Türe geführt, auf der „Sicherheitsverwahrung" stand.

Dahinter sah er mit Schrecken, lauter Zellen.

_So müssen sich Hunde im Zwinger fühlen.´_

Hinter einer dieser Zellentüren verschwand Remus und harrte der Dinge die noch kommen würden.

Er würde nun wohl oder übel einem Besitzer zugeteilt werden. Ob es irgendjemand war, der ihn kannte?

Wer mochte es wohl sein?

Würde ihn überhaupt jemand wollen?

Er wäre froh, wenn sich überhaupt jemand erbarmte. Egal wer es sein würde! Er wollte nicht hier drinnen versauern.


	2. 02 Rachepläne

**Besitz! Oder … vielleicht doch mehr?**

Eine neue Story, ein neuer Anfang! Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diese Story von mir!

Nehmt bitte nicht alles so ernst! gg

Pairing: SS/RL

Altersfreigabe: Na schau´n wir mal wie sich die FF entwickelt

Kapitel: 2 ?

**Nein, also wirklich! Da scheint meine Story ja eure Gefühlswelt mächtig zu schocken! ggg**

**Habt ihr niemals davon gehört, dass manchmal erst eine Tragödie geschehen muss, um einen das wahre Glück sehen zu lassen?**

**Kann diese Verordnung sich nicht evtl. als Segen für Remus herausstellen? Nach Regen folgt Sonnenschein, also wartet es doch erst einmal ab. **

**Sagte doch bereits, nach oben zeig nehmt nicht alles so ernst!**

**Bei weiteren Beschwerden bitte ich eine Eule an das Ministerium, Abt. Sicherheitsverwahrung magischer Geschöpfe, zu Händen Mr. Fricks zu senden.**

**Danke!**

**Rachepläne**

Derweil, zur selben Zeit an einem anderen Ort.

Severus Snape saß in seinen Räumen beim Frühstück. Heute hatte er erst zur dritten Stunde Unterricht zu erteilen. Genüsslich nippte er an seiner Tasse Kaffee.

Er hatte gerade frisch geduscht und trug nur seinen Kimono aus schwarzer Seide.

Er liebte diese Morgen, an denen er sich nicht abhetzten musste, um pünktlich in der großen Halle zu erscheinen.

Er war nun mal ein Langschläfer. Er begann den Morgen lieber in Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit. Vor allem ohne nervende, laute Schüler.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer griff er nach der neuesten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten.

_Mal sehen, was es so neues gibt. In letzter Zeit war es verdächtig ruhig. Der Erfahrung nach folgt daraufhin meist etwas spektakuläres.´_

Wie Recht Severus hatte, wurde ihm kurz darauf bewusst. Auf der vierten Seite fand er einen Artikel, der ihn interessiert darauf verweilen ließ. Es war der Bericht über die neue Verordnung über den Umgang mit Werwölfen.

„Bösartige Monster, dass habe ich doch schon immer gesagt. Aber auf mich hört ja wie immer keiner. Das muss erst in der Zeitung stehen."

Ein Abdruck der Verordnung war anhängig. Severus las diese genau durch.

„Oh, armer Lupin…"  
Severus hielt inne. Ja, dass stimmt! Remus Lupin fällt eindeutig unter diese Bestimmung.

_Ob er sich schon gemeldet hat? Bestimmt, Lupin ist doch sehr gesetzestreu. Ein Leben auf der Flucht, sich ständig zu verstecken, wie sein Busenfreund Black war sicher nichts für Mr. Perfekt-„mich haben alle Schüler lieb"!_

_Was sie wohl mit ihm machen? – Egal, was interessiert es mich?_

„_So enden eben halt die übermütigen Gryffindor. Der eine beißt ins Gras, der Andere wird ein Schoßhund.´_

Bei dem Gedanken muss er laut lachen.

_Na, da hätte es sich doch glatt für gelohnt früh aufzustehen und das Frühstück in der Großen Halle einzunehmen. Schade, Potters Gesicht wäre doch zu schön gewesen! Armer Lupin, keiner seiner Fans war alt genug, ihn zu ehelichen.´_

Severus legte die Zeitung zur Seite und biss nachdenklich in sein Croissant.

_Bei wem Lupin in Zukunft wohl sein Dasein fristete? Der Besitzer kann einem jetzt schon leid tun.´_

Severus grinste. Er griff erneut zur Zeitung und blätterte diese durch. Aber der Gedanke an Lupin ließ ihn nicht los.

_Er könnte einem direkt Leid tun, aber nicht mir! Dafür hat er mich zu oft mit seinen Freunden vorgeführt. Die Krönung war der Vorfall in der heulenden Hütte gewesen. Dafür bekommt er irgendwann noch mal die Retourkutsche von mir.´_

Die Tasse, welche schon Richtung Mund geführt wurde, verharrte auf halbem Wege dorthin.

Severus Augen weiteten sich. Er stellte die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch. Er lachte.

Niemand hätte in diesem Moment den strengen Lehrer wieder erkannt. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen.

Endlich war er in der Lage sich für alles zu rächen. Ihm war eine Idee gekommen.

„Es wird Zeit, sich ein Haustier zu zulegen!"

-

Eine so ruhige und vor allen Dingen straffreie Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hatte es noch nie gegeben. Obwohl die Schüler Gryffindor und Slytherin waren! Sechste Klasse: Potter feat. Malfoy.

Severus hatte ihnen aufgetragen, ein Kapitel in ihrem Buch „Zaubertränke – Ihre Wirkung und ihre Herstellung" zu lesen und zusammenzufassen.

Die Überraschung dabei war, sie durften sich eins aussuchen.

Während die Schüler sich noch wunderten und einer nach dem anderen Anfing zu lesen, schrieb Severus eine Eule an das Ministerium.

Er hatte auf dem Weg ins Klassenzimmer einen Umweg in die Eulerei gemacht. Er wollte keine Zeit verlieren, nicht dass ihm noch jemand zuvor kam.

Die Schüler wunderten sich zwar, aber sie wussten, was gut für sie war und sagten nichts weiter.

Kurze Zeit später bekam er schon eine Antwort von Mr. Fricks.

_**Sehr geehrter Prof. Snape,**_

_**wir haben Ihren Antrag auf Aufnahme eines Werwolfes in Ihren Haushalt erhalten. **_

**_Da sie uns bereits als zuverlässiger, verantwortungsvoller Zauberer bekannt sind, bestehen unsererseits keinerlei Bedenken, einen Werwolf in Ihre Obhut zu geben._**

**_Des Weiteren ist uns bekannt, dass sie als Zaubertrankmeister in der Lage sind, den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen, was ein weiterer Vorteil ist._**

**_Es muss Ihnen, als Lehrer in Hogwarts, jedoch bewusst sein, dass das Wohl der Schüler oberste Priorität hat. _**

**_Der Werwolf darf auf keinen Fall Kontakt zu den Schülern haben. Die Verantwortung dafür liegt bei Ihnen._**

_**Überraschend war Ihr Wunsch, das Exemplar Remus Lupin zu erhalten. Da sie diesen jedoch seit Ihrer Jugendzeit kenne, sehen wir dies ebenfalls als Vorteil an.**_

_**Wir bitten Sie dennoch den beigefügten Fragebogen auszufüllen und an uns zurck zusenden.**_

_**Hochachtungsvoll**_

_**Fricks**_

_**Abt. Sicherheitsverwahrung magischer Geschöpfe**_

Severus rollte mit den Augen, füllte jedoch wie gefordert den Fragebogen aus und sandte die Eule erneut los.

Keine Stunde später war diese zurück.

_**Sehr geehrter Prof. Snape,**_

**_wir danken nochmals für Ihr Interesse an einem Werwolf._**

**_Wir beglückwünschen Sie zu Ihrem neuen Haustier. Anliegende Besitzurkunde bitten wir sorgfältig aufzubewahren._**

_**Ihr gewünschtes Exemplar wird Ihnen in einer Woche zugestellt.**_

_**Mit freundlichen Grüßen**_

_**Fricks**_

_**Abt. Sicherheitsverwahrung magischer Geschöpfe**_

Severus nahm die Besitzurkunde in die Hand. Ein hämisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er den Namen sah, der zu dem „Haustier" gehörte, welches nun sein Eigentum war. Remus Lupin, genannt „Moony"!

Hallo:

Ich schreibe meine Storys eigentlich unter: Serena Snape, aber dieser Name war hier schon vergeben….

Meine Storys findet ihr unter: EndlessRain, Fanfiktion.de auch schon in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium

Serena


	3. 03 Ein neues Heim

**Besitz! Oder … vielleicht doch mehr?**

Eine neue Story, ein neuer Anfang! Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diese Story von mir!

Nehmt bitte nicht alles so ernst! gg

WARNUNG: Nichts für schwache Nerven

Pairing: SS/RL

Altersfreigabe: Na schau´n wir mal wie sich die FF entwickelt

Kapitel: 3 ?

**Ein neues Heim**

Remus kauerte sich verzweifelt an die Wand seiner Zelle. Er war zwar erst eine Woche hier drinnen, aber es erschien ihm bereits wie eine Ewigkeit.

Wie sollte er es nur länger hier drinnen aushalten? Vielleicht sogar für immer?

Ohne Gesellschaft, ohne irgendeine Form der Ablenkung.

Die kurze Zeit hier hat ihn vollkommen eingeschüchtert. Man behandelte ihn hier wie einen entlaufenen Hund.

Sie hatten ihn gemessen, gewogen, seine ungewöhnlichen Merkmale registriert. Sogar sein Gebiss haben sie Zahn für Zahn vermerkt. Er kam sich so erniedrigt vor.

Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden.

Vielleicht war es sogar besser, wenn er hier blieb. Wenn keiner ihn wollte.

Er merkte doch, wie ihn die Beamten des Ministeriums behandelten, draußen würden ihn die Menschen wahrscheinlich noch schlechter behandeln.

Was so eine Verordnung doch bewirken konnte.

Sein ganzes Leben war auf einen Schlag verändert worden.

So in seine Gedanken vertieft, merkte er gar nicht, wie sich seine Zellentür öffnete. Erst als eine harsche Stimme ihn ansprach, erwachte er aus seiner Lethargie.

„Hey Du! Komm raus. Du bekommst ein neues Herrchen!"

Der Betreuer lachte laut auf.

Remus rappelte sich vom Boden hoch und lief vor dm Betreuer her. Erneut wurden ihm die magischen Handfesseln angelegt.

Remus seufzte, er fand das alles so erniedrigend. Erst gestern war ihm auf sein Steißbein eine Registriernummer eingezaubert worden.

Er fand dies alles so unwirklich. Wem er nun wohl gehörte?

Wenigstens wollte ihn einer. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass man ihn besichtigen käme. Ob er wohl ein nettes Herrchen bekam? Quatsch! Man Remus, jetzt fängst du auch schon an, dich abzuwerten.

Aber, störte das nun überhaupt noch? Besser er fügte sich in sein Schicksal. Er konnte es ja doch nicht ändern. Er würde einfach tun, was von ihm erwartet würde. Was es auch sein mag!

Wenn er gehorchte, erging es ihm vielleicht ganz gut. Er hatte scheinbar sowieso keine Rechte mehr, und somit keine Möglichkeit.

Er saß nun, zu seiner Verwunderung im Hogwartsexpress. Ein Beamter brachte ihn scheinbar in seine alte Schule. Er verband so viele schöne Erinnerungen daran. Erst als Schüler, dann als Lehrer. Ob sich Albus für ihn eingesetzt hatte?

Sie hatten schließlich in Phönix-Orden gemeinsam gegen Lord Voldemort gekämpft.

Wie Remus so darüber nachdachte, war die Verordnung eigentlich nicht unerwartet gekommen.

Remus hatte zwar nicht diese Härte erwartet, aber es war klar, dass das Ministerium zusammen mit dem Aufsichtsrat der inneren Sicherheit eine Lösung finden musste.

Für Remus war es ein ebenso großer Schock gewesen, wie für alle andere, als sich die Werwölfe vor zwei Monaten dem dunklen Lord anschlossen. Zwar waren es nicht alle gewesen, aber doch der überwiegende Teil. Es geschahen große Gräueltaten, die auf das Konto der Werwölfe gingen.

Tja, dass Ministerium hatte die absolute Lösung gefunden. Es gab in der Verordnung keine Lücken.

Das es auch die wenigen Werwölfe traf, die auf der guten Seite kämpften, war halt Pech. Opfer für das große Ganze. Die Sicherheit der magischen und nichtmagischen Menschen.

Der Zug hielt tatsächlich in Hogsmead. Von dort fuhren sie in einer Kutsche weiter zum Schloss.

Es war gerade Unterrichtszeit und somit würde ihnen kein Schüler begegnen. Da er als ein so gefährliches Wesen eingestuft war, war dies sicher beabsichtigt.

Remus war dafür dankbar. Er war auch so alles schwer genug.

Gemeinsam mit dem Beamten betrat er nun das Schloss.

Es erschien ihm seltsam, dass dort niemand auf sein Eintreffen zu warten schien.

Albus hätte ihn doch sicher am Schlossportal begrüßt. Was ging hier vor sich?

Der Beamte schien seinen Weg genau zu kennen. Mit einer ausdruckslosen Miene ging dieser Zielsicher neben ihm einher.

Remus traute sich nicht zu fragen, wohin er gebracht wurde, oder wem er nun gehörte.

Er hatte in den letzten Tagen genug hämische Bemerkungen gehört. Die reichten ihm. Aber di würde er in Zukunft bestimmt noch öfter hören.

Sie gingen nun die Treppen abwärts. Remus, so in seine Gedanken vertieft, bemerkte er erst, als es um ihn herum dunkler wurde. Er erkannte die Fackeln an den Wänden und es wurde ihm klar, dass er sich auf Slytherin-Gebiet befand.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte er den in … den … Kerkern?

So langsam dämmerte es ihm. Kreidebleich blieb er stehen. Gerade so wie der Beamte, denn sie waren an einer Tür angelangt.

In Remus Kopf wirbelte es umher. Er war Severus zugeteilt? Dieser war, aus welchem Grund auch immer, Remus neuer Besitzer? Aber … warum? Wonach richtete sich die Zuteilung des Ministeriums? War das ein Irrtum?

Er wollte zwar nicht wieder zurück in die Zelle, aber Severus Snape? Er dachte an die Begegnungen mit diesem, die nie sonderlich freundlich verlaufen waren.

Remus musste zugeben, dass dies in ihrer Schulzeit seine Schuld gewesen war. Später, als er dann als Lehrer hierher gekommen war, hatten sie sich nach langer Zeit wieder gesehen.

Remus hatte die Zeit damals als Jugendsünden, dummes Wichtiggetue abgetan. Aber das Severus das nicht so sah, wurde ihm mit jeder kalten Aussage aus dessen Mund bewusst. Er hätte sich gerne mit Severus ausgesprochen, sich entschuldigt und versöhnt. Aber die Zeit war damals gegen sie. Zu viele aufregende Ereignisse geschahen.

Dann das Wiedersehen mit Sirius und eine Versöhnung mit Severus schien aussichtslos.

Später, zurzeit im wieder auferstandenen Phönixorden, hatte er es mal versucht. Aber Severus hatte gesagt, er hätte keine Zeit für ein Pläuschchen mit ihm, er müsse zu Voldemort und sein Leben für Leute wie ihn riskieren.

Remus hatte daraufhin ein schlechtes Gewissen und ließ Severus in Ruhe. Er hatte ja Recht! Severus begab sich ständig in Gefahr und niemand dankte ihm dafür.

All diese Gedanken wirbelten wie Farben in seinem Kopf umher, während der Beamte an die Tür klopfte.

Hatte Severus denn keinen Unterricht abzuhalten? Hatte er eine Freistunde.

Remus senkte seine Augen zum Boden. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie er sich Verhalten sollte.

Der Beamte würde sicher mit Severus reden. Von ihm wurde sicher erwartet, dass er sich ruhig verhielte. Wie ein braver Hund. Das hatten sie doch immer gesagt, wenn sie mit ihm sprachen.

Die Türe wurde geöffnet. Severus stand im Türrahmen. Remus konnte seine Schuhspitzen sehen. Sein Herz raste.

Der Beamte grüßte und reichte Severus die Papiere zum Unterschreiben.

„Bitte den Empfang zu bestätigen, Prof. Snape."  
Severus unterschrieb und der Beamte verließ das Schloss.

Hallo:

Ich schreibe meine Storys eigentlich unter: Serena Snape, aber dieser Name war hier schon vergeben….

Meine Storys findet ihr unter: EndlessRain, Fanfiktion.de auch schon in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium

Serena


	4. 04 Schuldzuweisungen

**Besitz! Oder … vielleicht doch mehr?**

Eine neue Story, ein neuer Anfang! Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diese Story von mir!

Nehmt bitte nicht alles so ernst! gg

WARNUNG: Nichts für schwache Nerven!

Pairing: SS/RL

Altersfreigabe: Na schau´n wir mal wie sich die FF entwickelt

Kapitel: 4 / 23 + Epilog

**Schuldzuweisungen**

Severus sah Remus lange an. Einen Moment zweifelte er an seinem Vorhaben. Remus sah so verloren aus, wie er da auf dem Flur vor seiner Türe stand. In seinen abgerissenen Klamotten. Aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, wie oft dieser ihn verletzt und gedemütigt hatte.

Seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und seine Stimme klang wie Eis.

„So, da ist ja mein neues Haustier. Komm doch rein Lupin."  
Remus schloss kurz seine Augen. Also doch, er hatte Recht gehabt. Severus würde ihm nicht helfen. Warum sollte er auch? Was hatte er von seinem Erzfeind erwartet? Das wäre auch zu schön gewesen, dass ausgerechnet er ihm geholfen hätte. Als ob noch Wunder geschehen.

Das wäre, wie wenn Harry plötzlich Draco Malfoys Busenfreund würde. Einfach unvorstellbar.

Severus schien sein Zögern bemerkt zu haben, denn er sprach mit eiserner Stimme weiter.

„Was ist, braucht der Herr eine extra Einladung? Wäre dir „Moony" lieber? Da kannst du lange drauf warten, Lupin. Komm herein! Sieh dir dein neues Zu Hause an."  
Remus blickte auf. Severus Gesicht war wie immer nicht zu deuten. Eine undurchdringliche Maske. Eine einladende Handbewegung war die einzige Geste, die er Remus schenkte.

Remus ging zaghaft an ihm vorbei und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Severus schritt energisch durch den Raum. Er ließ sich anmutig in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder.

Remus war überrascht, wie geschmeidig doch Severus Bewegungen waren. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass dieser nicht seine bliche wallende, bis oben zugeknöpfte Robe trug, die Remus an ihm kannte und die diesem immer ein düsteres Aussehen verlieh.

Remus fiel auf, dass Severus ganz verändert aussah. Er trug eine schwarze Stoffhose, darüber ein ebenfalls schwarzes Hemd, dessen oberste drei Knöpfe offen waren. Seine Haare fielen ihm glatt und lang und vor allem gepflegt über die Schultern. Remus schluckte, es war eindeutig eine Verbesserung seiner Erscheinung.

Viel mehr noch. Remus fand, dass Severus wunderschön aussah. Wenn da nur nicht die kalte Stimme wäre, die nun erneut erklang.

„Gefällt es dir? Komm´ setz dich zu mir!"

Remus steuerte langsam aber gezielt auf den zweiten Sessel vor dem Kamin zu.

„Aber nicht doch! Ich meinte eigentlich, dass du zu mir kommst."  
Remus verstand nicht Recht und starrte Severus verwirrt an. Dieser zeigte wortlos auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen.

„Wir wollen uns doch gut verstehen, also tust du besser, was ich von dir als mein Haustier erwarte!"

_Ich werde deinen Gryffindor-Stolz schon brechen. Du wirst für jede deiner Unverschämtheiten die du mir zugefügt hast bezahlen. Fr jede von ihnen mit einem kleinen Teil deines Hochmuts. Immer hast du dich für etwas Besseres gehalten. Jetzt, ist es andersherum. Fr die Menschen um dich herum bist du Dreck. Ein Verräter, der mit Voldemort gemeinsame Sache macht. Aber nein, du bist ja so gutherzig. Wenn sie das nur verstehen würden, du armes, missverstandenes Wesen!´_

Innerlich kochte Severus, doch äußerlich war er die Ruhe selbst.

Remus lief nach Severus Worten rot an, setzte sich aber zu Severus Füßen, dicht neben den Sessel.

Severus konnte ein Grinsen nicht verbergen. Warum auch? Remus sah es ja nicht. Dieser schaute noch immer zu Boden.

Severus legte eine seiner Hände auf Remus Schopf.

„Braver Junge!"

Als Severus diesen Körperkontakt herstellte, zuckte er innerlich zusammen.

_Wie weich sein Haar doch war!´_

Was war das? Was dachte er plötzlich nur? Severus nahm die Hand fort. Er war über sich selbst verwirrt. Schnell, wie um sich selbst zu beruhigen fuhr er mit fester Stimme fort:" Es ist glaube ich angebracht, dich mit den Regeln vertraut zu machen. Dieses Zimmer hier, und natürlich das Bad, stehen dir zur freien Verfügung. Es ist dir nicht erlaubt, diese Räume zu verlassen. Kontakt zu den Schülern ist dir durch das Ministerium strengstens untersagt. Also keine Streifzüge durchs Schloss. Keine Besuche bei, und schon gar nicht von Potter, verstanden?"  
Remus nickte. „Wo darf ich schlafen?"

„Du sprichst nur, wenn Du etwas gefragt wirst! Ich schätze meine Ruhe. Nun ja, die Frage ist berechtigt. Ich bin kein Freund von haustieren in meinem Bett. Du kannst es dir hier bequem machen. Das ist deine Sache. Ich wünsche kein herumschnüffeln in meinen Unterlagen, meinen Sachen, noch irgendwelche Beschädigungen des Inventars.

Die Zeit als Werwolf kannst du ebenfalls hier verbringen. Die Verordnung, die einen Zwinger vorsieht, gilt für dich nicht, da ich dir den Wolfsbanntrank brauen werde.

Ich glaube das wäre erstmal alles. Hast du noch Fragen?"

Remus sah zu Severus auf.

„Warum bin ich hier?"  
Severus war erstaunt, dann etwas verärgert.

„Ach nein, ich dachte man hätte dich über die Verordnung aufgeklärt."  
Remus merkte, dass Severus wütend wurde, da er ihn scheinbar falsch verstanden hatte. Schnell setzte er hinzu: „Nein, nein! Das wurde mir erklärt. Ich meinte, warum ich hier bei dir bin."

Severus lächelte süffisant.

„Man könnte annehmen, weil ich so ein übergroßes Herz habe und es nicht ertragen könnte, meinen lieben „Schulfreund" und „geschätzten Kollegen" in einer Zelle sein Dasein fristen zu lassen. Aber ich will ehrlich zu dir sein."  
Severus machte eine Pause und Remus sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Du hast dir immer eingebildet etwas Besseres wie ich zu sein. Dies kam in jeder deiner Handlungen, deiner Äußerungen zu Tage.

Aber nun ist der großmütige Herr von seinem stolzen Ross gestürzt und wurde zum Haustier des unwürdigen Zaubertranklehrers degradiert.

Ich werde dir zeigen, was es heißt der Fußabtreter jemand anderes zu sein.

Wie sehr ich mich auch bemühte, wie viel ich als Spion auch wagte und auf´s Spiel setzte, nie war es gut genug für die Herren Gryffindor. Nein, Im Gegenteil!

Zu jeder Gelegenheit wurde mir klar gemacht, dass ich niemals euren Stellenwert erreichen würde. Und oft geschah dies vor den Augen der Schüler.

Niemals Anerkennung, niemals ein Dankeschön!

Dir wird dein Stolz noch im Halse stecken bleiben. Jetzt bin ich am Zug.

Nun wirst du mal am eigenen Leib verspüren, wie das ist, wenn man vor jemanden kriechen muss, um diesem Wohl zu gefallen. Um einer Strafe zu entgehen, für eine Tat, die unausweichlich war, wenn man auf der guten Seite steht.

Weißt du überhaupt, wie oft der Lord mich für etwas bestraft und gequält hat, wenn ich einen Auftrag nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit ausgeführt habe? Wenn ich nicht anders handeln konnte, weil ich Potter Leben, oder Dumbledor´s oder sogar dein Leben in Gefahr gebracht hätte? Hast du auch nur einmal daran gedacht, dass ich dein mickriges Leben verschont haben könnte, um dann mit dem Cruciatus belegt worden zu sein, für mein Verfehlen?

Jetzt wirst du sehen, wie es ist einem kalten Herrn zu dienen, wenn du keine andere Wahl hast."  
Mit diesen Worten ging Severus aus dem Raum. Er hatte mehr gesagt, als er wollte und war nun über sich selbst erzürnt. Er brauchte frische Luft.

Remus saß noch immer auf dem Boden. Er war geschockt. Nicht über Severus, diesen konnte er verstehen.

Die Beweggründe für sein Handeln waren nachvollziehbar. Remus hatte dies verdient.

Er sollte wirklich mal sehen, wie Severus Leben so verläuft. Remus hatte wirklich nie darüber nachgedacht, dass Severus unter Einsatz seines eigenen Lebens vielleicht Remus Leben gerettet hatte.

Er war so nachlässig gewesen. Die unangenehmen Gedanken wie z. B. die Todesser, hatte er immer weit von sich geschoben.

Ein einziges Gespräch mit Severus hätte vielleicht ihnen beiden gut getan und diese Situation verhindert.

Nun war es zu spät. Remus wollte es dennoch wieder gut machen. Auch wenn er damit seinen Stolz und seine Würde verlieren würde.

Er würde alles tun, was Severus verlangte. Vielleicht würde dieser ihm eines Tages verzeihen.

Hallo:

Ich schreibe meine Storys eigentlich unter: Serena Snape, aber dieser Name war hier schon vergeben….

Meine Storys findet ihr unter: EndlessRain, Fanfiktion.de auch schon in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium


	5. 05 Die erste Nacht

**Besitz! Oder … vielleicht doch mehr?**

Eine neue Story, ein neuer Anfang! Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diese Story von mir!

Nehmt bitte nicht alles so ernst! gg

WARNUNG: Nichts für schwache Nerven!

Pairing: SS/RL

Altersfreigabe: Na schau´n wir mal wie sich die FF entwickelt

Kapitel: 5 ?

**Die erste Nacht**

Um 21 Uhr betrat Severus wieder seine Räume. Er war die ganze Zeit auf dem Astronomieturm gewesen und hatte nachgedacht. Sollte er das wirklich tun?

Was ist nur plötzlich in ihm gefahren? Das war doch gar nicht seine Art! Egal was Remus ihm auch immer angetan hatte.

Ihm ging einfach Remus Gesicht, seine ganze Körperhaltung bei seiner Ankunft nicht aus dem Kopf. Aber nun gab es kein Zurück. Er würde dies durchziehen, wenn auch nicht so hart, wie er es geplant hatte.

Nun stand er also in seinem Wohnzimmer und war über den Anblick, der sich ihm dort bot, sehr überrascht.

Das Wohnzimmer war tadellos aufgeräumt und auf dem Couchtisch war das Abendessen aufgetragen. Aber was Severus mehr überraschte, war Remus Anblick. Dieser kniete neben dem Tisch und hatte demutsvoll den Kopf gesenkt.

Severus trat an den Tisch heran. Den Blick noch immer gesenkt, fing Remus an zu sprechen:  
"Verzeih´ mein eigenmächtiges Handeln, Severus. Ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht noch Hunger, somit habe ich die Hauselfen in deinem Namen gebeten, dein Abendesser zu servieren."

Severus blickte verblüfft. Langsam ließ er sich in einen seiner Sessel gleiten. Er besah sich den Tisch. Dieser war reichlich gedeckt, dass konnte Severus unmöglich alles alleine essen.

_Wieso macht er das alles, nachdem ich ihm doch eben gesagt habe, dass ich mich nur an ihm rächen will?´_

Nachdenklich musterte Severus den neben ihm knienden Mann. Severus schluckte und knabberte dann an seiner Unterlippe.

„Ähm …" Er räusperte sich.

„Bitte nimm doch Platz Remus und speise mit mir. Es ist genug für uns Beide da."  
Remus wusste nicht, ob er richtig gehört hatte. Ruckartig schoss sein Kopf nach oben. Irritiert sah er Severus an.

„Bitte?", fragte er ungläubig.

Severus deutete auf den leeren Sessel ihm gegenüber.

„Nimm doch bitte Platz und iss."

Remus merkte, dass sich Severus unwohl fühlte.

_Kann es sein, dass er es doch nicht so ernst meint, mit seiner Rache? Warum sonst bietet er mir einen Platz an seiner Seite an und bittet mich mit ihm zu essen? So von gleich zu gleich? Kann es sein, dass eine winzige Hoffnung besteht, dass er mich vielleicht doch mag? Ich glaube in seinem tiefsten Inneren ist Severus ein wundervoller Mann. Vielleicht ist alles, was er jemals von mir wollte eine Entschuldigung? Ich habe ihm nie die Möglichkeit gegeben nur sein wahres Selbst zu zeigen. Vielleicht ist diese ganze Situation eine Chance dies nun nachzuholen.´_

Remus lächelte schwach, dann erhob er sich langsam und setzte sich in den anderen Sessel zu Severus Seite. Er wartete, bis Severus seinen Teller gefüllt hat und begann sich dann ebenfalls etwas zu nehmen.

Sie aßen schweigend. Nach dem Essen rief Severus die Hauselfen und trug ihnen auf, den Tisch abzuräumen. Währenddessen ging Severus an seine Hausbar und füllte zwei Cognacschwenker mit der gold-gelben Flüssigkeit.

Dann trat er zurück an den Kamin und reichte Remus eines der Gläser. Remus nahm seins überrascht entgegen.

Eine Weile blickte Severus schweigend in die Flammen des Kamins. Schließlich begann er leise zu sprechen: „Hast du Angst Remus?"

Remus hatte nicht mit einer Unterhaltung gerechnet. Er hatte nachgedacht und war durch Severus Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden. Dabei war er zusammengezuckt. Severus deutete diese Reaktion auf seine Frage jedoch anders.

„Ja, natürlich hast du Angst! Dumme Frage. Schließlich hast du über Nacht alles verloren. Kannst dich nicht mehr frei bewegen. Hast so gut wie keine Rechte mehr und kannst dich somit nicht wehren, wenn man dich jemandem als Haustier´ zuweist. Wirklich eine blöde Frage!"

Die ganze Zeit hatte Severus wie in Trance ins Feuer gesehen.

„Eigentlich sind wir uns gar nicht so unähnlich! Zurzeit unterscheiden wir uns nur darin, dass ich zaubern darf. Vor dem Lord sind wir nichts anderes als seine Haustiere. Ihm untergeben und ohne Rechte, ohne eigene Meinung. Wer nicht gehorcht, wird bestraft. Keiner kann sich wehren, da nutzt dir auch die Zauberkraft nichts."  
Severus riss seinen Blick vom Feuer fort und blickte Remus in seine Augen.

„Was du auch immer in mir sehen magst Remus, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde dir niemals wehtun oder dir sonst ein Leid zufügen."  
Damit erhob sich Severus aus dem Sessel und ging in sein Schlafzimmer.

Kurz darauf kam er noch mal zurück. Er trug nur noch eine schwarze Boxershorts aus Satin. Auf seinen Armen trug er ein großes Kopfkissen und eine Bettdecke.

Er legte das Bettzeug auf den Sessel, zückte seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte das Sofa in eine breite, bequeme Schlafcouch.

Er nahm das Bettzeug, legte es auf die Couch und entfernte sich wieder.

Remus war vollkommen geplättet. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er erhob sich aus dem Sessel und setzte sich auf seine Liegestatt. Leicht strich er über die Bettdecke. Es war dunkelgrüne Seide. Remus genoss das Gefühl des edlen Stoffes unter seinen Fingern.

Langsam glitt er unter die Bettdecke. Die Seide umschmeichelte seine Haut. Er fühlte sich so wohl! Und Angst brauchte er auch keine zu haben.

Severus hatte ihm schließlich eben versichert, dass er ihm nichts antun würde.

Remus fühlte sich sicher. Das war wahrscheinlich mehr, als er bei einem anderen Besitzer bekommen hätte.

Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Remus lächelte und entschlummerte sanft ins Reich der Träume.


	6. 06 Ein arbeitsreicher Tag

**Besitz! Oder … vielleicht doch mehr?**

Eine neue Story, ein neuer Anfang! Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diese Story von mir!

Nehmt bitte nicht alles so ernst! gg

WARNUNG: Nichts für schwache Nerven!

Pairing: SS/RL

Altersfreigabe: Na schau´n wir mal wie sich die FF entwickelt

Kapitel: 6 / 23+Epilog

**Ein arbeitsreicher Tag ?**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus recht früh. Langsam kam ihm die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend.

Oh man, was hatte er eigentlich alles von sich gegeben? Er war doch sonst nicht so sentimental. Wie konnte ihm nur so etwas geschehen? Auf was ließ er sich da nur ein?

Erst wirft er Remus vor den Kopf, dass er sich nur an ihm rächen will, und dann sitzt er mit ihm vor dem Kamin und plaudert.

Wirklich, er musste ja sehr glaubwürdig wirken.

Er musste etwas tun, er musste seine Glaubwürdigkeit zurück erlangen. Er wusste auch schon wie.

Severus stand auf, ging unter die Dusche und zog sich an. Leise betrat er das Wohnzimmer. Langsam trat er an Remus Schlafstelle.

Er betrachtete den Schlafenden aufmerksam.

_Wie sanft er aussieht, wenn er schläft!´_

Oh man, was dachte er nun schon wieder. Seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Mit einem Ruck zog er Remus die Bettdecke fort.

Remus zuckte zusammen, aber jetzt war er wach. Erschrocken blickte er Severus an.

_Was war denn jetzt los? Warum schaut Severus so ernst? Hatte er den gestrigen Abend nur geträumt?´_

Severus sah mit Genugtuung das verwunderte Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

„Aufstehen! Es ist Sonntag, Zeit fr dich zu arbeiten!"

Remus klappte der Mund auf. Hier war eindeutig etwas anders als gestern. Remus wusste nicht, was los ist, aber es war sicher besser, Severus nicht zu verärgern. Also stand er auf und machte sich frisch. Anschließend trat er an Severus heran.

Dieser ging an die gegenüberliegende Wand und betätigte einen versteckten Schalter. Kaum hatte er dies getan, öffnete sich die Wand und legte einen Geheimgang frei.

Severus zeigte auf diesen.  
"Was ist, brauchst du eine extra Einladung?"  
Remus ging langsam auf Severus zu und sah in den angrenzenden Raum. Darin war es stockfinster und Remus bekam langsam Angst. Aber Severus hatte ihm doch versprochen, dass er ihm nichts antun würde. Oder?

Severus hob verachtend eine Augenbraue, dann ging er durch den Gang und erhellte diesen durch ein einfaches: „Lumos!"

Augenblicklich wurde es hell. Wie Remus nun erkennen konnte, lag hinter dem kurzen Gang ein Labor.

Seine Angst ebbte ab. Langsam folgte er Severus in das Labor.

Severus trat an den Labortisch und lächelte Remus diabolisch an.

„Ich habe nicht vor an dir herumzuexperimentieren, sieh mich also nicht so ängstlich an. Aber ich finde, du könntest hier mal ordentlich sauber machen. Vielleicht beginnst du damit, die Kessel dort zu schrubben."  
Er deutete dabei auf einen Berg Kessel in der hinteren Ecke.

„Danach kannst du die Regale säubern, die Ingredenzien Gläser säubern, den Boden schrubben und … ja, was noch? Oh, die Feuerkröten melken."

Remus erbleichte, machte sich jedoch an die ihm aufgetragene Arbeit.

_Bis er merkt, dass es keine Feuerkröten gibt, habe ich meine Ruhe.´_

Severus widmete sich seinen Aufzeichnungen. Langsam setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch in der Nische. Er blätterte die Unterlagen durch, es wurde Zeit, dass er seinen Schreibtisch mal wieder ordnete. Am Besten machte er sich gleich daran.

So arbeiteten beide still vor sich hin.

Plötzlich fiel Severus eine Mappe in die Hand. Sie war nicht beschriftet. Er schlug sie auf und war im ersten Moment etwas verwundert.

Dort lagen Notizen, alle über den Wolfsbanntrank und Grundlegendes über Werwölfe. Alles zusammengetragen in seiner Handschrift.

Severus war überrascht, er hatte das, schon vergessen. Wie lange das nun schon her war.

Warum hatte er sich eigentlich damit beschäftigt?

Sein Blick wanderte von den Unterlagen weg und streifte durch den Raum.

Schließlich blieb er an Remus hängen. Lange sah er den jungen Mann an und beobachtete ihn eine ganze Weile. Mit jeder Minute, die er ihm bei der schweren Arbeit zusah, wurde sein Blick trauriger.

Wann war aus ihm eigentlich ein so hartes, gefühlloses Untier geworden? Nicht Remus war das Monster, er würde niemals jemanden in Gefahr bringen. Nein, er selbst war das Biest. Wann war er dazu geworden? Als er sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte?

Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern.

Langsam schloss er die Unterlagen. Er wusste, was sie beinhalteten. Er hatte sich lange mit Werwölfen beschäftigt.

Wie sie dazu wurden. Was der Biss eines Werwolfes in einem gesunden Körper bewirkte und veränderte. Die Verwandlung an sich und das Leben als eine Gefahr fr die Menschheit.

Die seelische Verfassung, während der Phasen in menschlicher Gestalt.

Er wusste genau, wie sich Remus fühlte. Jetzt wusste er auch wieder, was seine Gefühle für Remus verändert hatte.

Er hasste diesen schon lange nicht mehr. Er selbst hatte einen Weg gefunden, Remus zu helfen. Aber das war lange her. Er wusste selbst nicht mehr, warum er es nicht getan hatte. Was war geschehen? Was hatte seine Meinung ändern lassen?

Egal, was es auch gewesen war, er hatte die Möglichkeit, dies wieder gut zu machen.

Remus Schicksal lag nun in seinen Händen. Alles stand in diesen Unterlagen.

Es wurde nun Zeit, Remus zu helfen, bevor dieser an seinem eigenen Schicksal zerbricht.

Er würde alles wieder gut machen, auch wenn Remus ihn hinterher hasst.

Severus hob die Unterlagen auf. Er würde sie mitnehmen und heute Nacht damit sein Gedächtnis auffrischen.

Langsam stand er auf. Remus war noch immer dabei die Kessel zu schrubben. Da er keine Magie anwenden konnte, war dies eine mühsame Aufgabe und Remus stand der Schweiß im Gesicht.

Severus trat unbemerkt an ihn heran. Er nahm ihm die Bürste aus der Hand, hielt Remus Handgelenk fest und zog ihn zu sich hoch.

Remus war verwundert, wehrte sich jedoch nicht. Er atmete schneller, als er sich Severus´ körperlicher Nähe bewusst wurde. Dieser Stand ganz nah vor ihm, ihre Körper berührten sich fast. Remus war gezwungen, in Severus Gesicht zu sehen.

Er konnte Severus Blick nicht deuten. Es lag eine tiefe Trauer und tiefer Schmerz in seinen Augen. Des Weiteren Schuldgefühle, aber da war noch etwas anderes. Doch bevor Remus dies deuten konnte, lief Severus eine einzelne Träne über die Wange. Er zog Remus in eine sanfte Umarmung.

Dieser war viel zu überrascht, um zu reagieren. Bevor er registrieren konnte, was hier geschah, ließ Severus ihn los.

Er zog ihn zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dort erst ließ er ihn los. Mit leiser Stimme sprach er zu Remus.

„Bitte, zu was immer du möchtest. Ich habe keine Aufgaben mehr für dich. Du sollst dich wohl fühlen, so weit dies dir hier überhaupt möglich ist. Die Räume darfst du jedoch nicht verlassen."

Damit verließ Severus das Wohnzimmer und ging ins Bad. Als er die Tür hinter sich verschlossen hatte, sank er zu Boden. Den Kopf in seine Hände gestützt, vergoss er bittere Tränen.

Er spürte, dass er innerlich doch noch nicht so abgestumpft war, wie er geglaubt hatte. Er war immer noch in der Lage zu fühlen. Und die Gefühle für Remus waren stärker, als er sich hatte eingestehen wollen.

Er wusste, warum er nicht lieben wollte, sich nie wieder an einen anderen hängen wollte.

Wer konnte ihn schon lieben? Remus würde dies auch nie tun!

Hallo:

Ich schreibe meine Storys eigentlich unter: Serena Snape, aber dieser Name war hier schon vergeben….

Meine Storys findet ihr unter: EndlessRain, Fanfiktion.de auch schon in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium

Serena


	7. 07 Nachts wenn der Wolf erwacht

**Besitz! Oder … vielleicht doch mehr?**

Eine neue Story, ein neuer Anfang! Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diese Story von mir!

Nehmt bitte nicht alles so ernst! gg

WARNUNG: Nichts für schwache Nerven!

Pairing: SS/RL

Altersfreigabe: Na schau´n wir mal wie sich die FF entwickelt

Kapitel: 7 / 23 + Epilog

**Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer, einigen ist sicher aufgefallen, das bei der Kapitelanzeige nun auch ein Ende steht. **

**Ja, ich habe sie zu Ende geschrieben und hoffe es gefällt euch! Ich bin Stolz auf mich, die erste meiner Storys, die beendet ist und nur noch fertig on gesetzt werden muss.**

**Nachts, wenn der Wolf erwacht**

Remus war über Severus Stimmungswechsel verwundert. Noch überraschter war er, als sich dieser die nächsten Tage nicht änderte.

Severus war aufmerksam, hielt jedoch mehr Abstand als zuvor, wenn dies überhaupt noch möglich war.

Zwei Wochen lang hielt sich ständig in seinem Labor auf und überließ Remus sich selbst.

Remus war nun bereits drei Wochen bei Severus und inzwischen völlig ratlos.

Was machte er hier eigentlich? Erst wollte Severus sich an ihm rächen, dann nimmt er ihm seine Angst, schließlich war er fast schon zärtlich und nun ging er ihm vollkommen aus dem Weg.

Jeden Tag dachte Remus über seine derzeitige Situation und Severus Verhalten nach. Aber er kam niemals zu einem zufrieden stellenden Ergebnis.

Severus blieb fr ihn ein einziges Rätsel. Aber Remus war darauf versessen, dieses zu lösen.

Er wusste, dass er Severus verstehen musste, vorher würde er ihn nie davon überzeugen können, dass er ihn liebte.

Am Abend betrat Severus das Wohnzimmer, nachdem er den ganzen Nachmittag wieder in seinem Labor verbracht hatte. Er trat an den Sessel heran, auf dem Remus saß und in einem Buch las, und reichte ihm einen Pokal.

„Trink bitte, die Sonne geht schon unter und du möchtest dich sicherlich nicht verwandeln."  
Severus Stimme war sanft. Remus hob seinen Blick und sah in diese Augen, die ihm schon seit Tagen den Schlaf raubten.

Er nahm Severus den Becher ab und trank. Das Zeug schmeckte wie immer eklig.

Nachdem Remus den Pokal geleert hatte, ging er ins Bad um die Verwandlung abzuwarten.

Severus fühlte sich unwohl. Er nahm sich ein Buch aus dem Regal, setzte sich auf den Sessel, in dem Remus zuvor gesessen hatte, und begann zu lesen.

Nach kurzer Zeit trottete ein Wolf mit braun-silbernem Fell auf ihn zu. Dieser legte eine Pfote auf die Sessellehne. Severus bemerkte dies zwar, aber er hatte Angst sich zu rühren. Diesen Wolf kannte er noch nicht.

Diese ruhige, fast schon friedliche Form des Werwolfes kam durch den Wolfsbanntrank zutage. Severus war damals der gefährlichen Form des Werwolfes begegnet. Die, die ihn fast zerrissen hatte.

Dennoch fühlte er sich unbehaglich. Der Wolf schien dies zu bemerken.

Er nahm seine Pfote herunter, trottete vor den Sessel in dem Severus saß und legte seinen Kopf in dessen Schoss.

Treuherzig blickte er zu Severus auf. Dieser sah den Wolf nachdenklich an. Er hatte scheinbar wirklich nicht vor, ihm etwas anzutun. Langsam hob Severus seine Hand. Er wollte den Wolf nicht erschrecken.

Der Wolf beobachtete ihn, schien Severus jedoch nicht als Bedrohung zu empfinden. Er gähnte und hob abermals eine Pfote, die er auf Severus Knie sinken ließ. Nun war Severus nicht mehr in der Lage aufzustehen, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte.

Er hatte noch immer die Hand halb erhoben und legte sie nun langsam auf den Kopf des Wolfes.

Dieser rührte sich nicht. Severus fühlte das weiche Fell.

_So weich wie sein Haar!´_

Severus lächelte unbewusst und begann langsam dem Wolf den Kopf zu graulen.

Diesem schien die Behandlung zu gefallen. Sanft schmiegte er seinen Kopf näher an Severus. Er beschnupperte Severus Hand und leckte vorsichtig dessen Finger ab.

Es kitzelte und Severus musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Gefällt dir das mein Junge?"

Nun sah der Wolf auf und kläffte laut. Severus musste nun doch Lachen.

Er nahm den Kopf des Wolfes in beide Hände und knuffte diesen.

Der Wolf hechelte und wollte am liebsten auf Severus Schoß krabbeln. Aber Severus wehrte dies noch rechtzeitig ab. Er war sich nicht sicher, dieses Gewicht den Rest der Nacht aushalten zu können.

Denn ins Schlafzimmer ließ der Wolf ihn die Nacht sicher nicht mehr.

Als der Wolf sich beruhigt hatte, zauberte Severus sich eine Bürste hervor. Nachdem der Wolf die Bürste neugierig beschnuppert hatte, ließ er zu, dass Severus ihn ausgiebig das Fell bürstete.

Severus schmunzelte, so hatte er sich sein neues Haustier nicht vorgestellt. Er war doch ziemlich überrascht.

Am liebsten würde er einen Ball werfen, um diesen von dem Wolf apportieren zu lassen. Das wäre zu drollig.

Ob der Wolf das machen würde?

Severus lachte vor sich hin. So viel Spaß hatte er schon lange nicht mehr. Er betrachtete die Bürste. Es waren einige Haare darin hängen geblieben. Severus Gesicht leuchtete auf.

Vorsichtig legte er die Bürste zur Seite. Die Haare des Wolfes waren fr seine Studien sehr wichtig.

Nun fehlte ihm nur noch eine Sache, diese brauchte er jedoch von Remus, nicht von „Moony".

Severus bemerkte, dass der Wolf eingeschlafen war. Er strich diesem noch ein paar Mal über den Nacken und schlief schließlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Remus. Sein Rücken schmerzte. Kein Wunder, wie er bemerkte, hatte er die ganze Nacht kniend vor dem Sessel verbracht.

Wenigstens hatte sein Kopf weich auf der Sitzfläche des Sessels gelegen.

Aber Moment, das… war nicht der Sessel, worauf er gelegen hatte.

Remus war augenblicklich hellwach und besah sich sein Kopfkissen. Sein Mund klappte auf.

Er hatte tatsächlich auf Severus Schoß gelegen.

Verlegen biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Aber warum hatte Severus ihn nicht abgewehrt und war ins Schlafzimmer gegangen?

Das musste für ihn doch auch sehr unbequem gewesen sein so zu schlafen.

Im Sitzen, noch dazu mit einem halben Werwolf als Gewicht auf seinem Schoß.

Remus hob seinen Kopf und betrachtete Severus, während dieser weiter schlief.

Wie sanft er aussieht, wenn er schläft!´

Zärtlich betrachtete Remus den schlafenden Mann. Er hatte noch immer die gleiche Kleidung vom Vortag an. Eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein slytherin-grünes Seidenhemd.

Seine Arme lagen auf den Lehnen des Sessels auf und seine Gesichtszüge waren entspannt.

Eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Remus Mundpartie umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln.

Severus wachte langsam auf. Er fühlte sich irgendwie beobachtet. Als er die Augen aufschlug, wurde sein Verdacht bestätigt.

Remus kniete vor ihm und schien ihn zu betrachten. Zwei hellbraune Augen strahlten ihn an.

Um diesem aufmerksamen Augen zu entgehen wanderte Severus Blick über den Mann vor ihm. Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz, dann senkte er sie. Seine Wangen erröteten und er murmelte vor sich hin.

„Du solltest dir etwas anziehen, Remus!"

Als die Worte Remus Gehirn erreichten, lief er rot an. Er saß hier vor Severus und beobachtete diesen, während er selbst doch ein herrliches Bild abgeben musste, wie er so splitter-faser-nackt vor Severus kniete.

Hallo:

Ich schreibe meine Storys eigentlich unter: Serena Snape, aber dieser Name war hier schon vergeben….

Meine Storys findet ihr unter: EndlessRain, Fanfiktion.de auch schon in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium

Serena


	8. 08 TodesserTreffen

**Besitz! Oder … vielleicht doch mehr?**

Eine neue Story, ein neuer Anfang! Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diese Story von mir!

Nehmt bitte nicht alles so ernst! gg

WARNUNG: Nichts für schwache Nerven!

**Pairing:** SS/RL

**Kapitel:** 8 / 23 + Epilog

**Todesser-Treffen**

So vergingen die nächsten sechs Wochen. Severus hielt noch immer den Abstand zu Remus.

Ständig wenn er auf diesen zu gehen wollte, erschien ein nackter Remus vor seinem geistigen Auge.

Remus ging es auch nicht anders. Ihm war es peinlich. Immer wenn er Severus ansprechen wollte, lief er rot an und stotterte.

Nun lag Remus auf seinem Nachtlager und konnte nicht schlafen. Diese eine Nacht ließ ihn nachts einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Immer wieder sah er sich selbst nackt vor Severus knieten.

Er bemerkte, dass seine Wangen glühten, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er scheinbar schon wieder errötete.

_Was Severus wohl gerade macht?...´_

Plötzlich bemerkte er Licht in Severus Schlafzimmer, welches unter der Türe durchschien.

Scheinbar kann er auch nicht schlafen…´

Doch das plötzliche Gepolter nebenan, ließ ihn aufschrecken. Dann wurde abrupt die Tre geöffnet und Severus eilte hinaus.

Remus konnte im Schein des Lichts erkennen, dass Severus vollkommen angekleidet war. Er stellte sich schlafend. Severus löschte das Licht im Schlafzimmer und erleuchtete nur noch schwach den Weg hinaus mit seinem Zauberstab.

Leise bewegte er sich durch den Raum. Er schien es eilig zu haben und schon war er zur Tre hinaus.

Remus richtete sich auf und machte Licht. Er brauchte sich nicht zu fragen, wohin Severus zu so später Stunde ging. Er hatte gesehen, dass Severus einen schwarzen Umhang mit seltsamen, silbernen Symbolen trug.

Scheinbar war Severus zum dunklen Lord gerufen worden.

Remus setzte sich auf sein Bett und wickelte sie Decke um sich. Er überlegte, was der Lord wohl von seinen Todessern wollte.

Das erste Mal machte er sich wirklich darüber Gedanken. Je mehr er jedoch darüber grübelte, umso unruhiger wurde er.

Sicher, Severus Spionagearbeit war gefährlich. Aber wie gefährlich genau?

Die Todessertreffen konnte man mit Sicherheit nicht mit einem Damenkaffeekränzchen vergleichen. Dort wurden bestimmt keine Kochrezepte und Häkelmuster ausgetauscht.

Der Lord forderte sicher viel von seinen Dienern und testete bestimmt auch deren Treu.

Remus wurde immer unruhiger. Er stand auf und lief im Zimmer auf und ab.

Was passierte, wenn Severus einen Auftrag nicht zur Zufriedenheit des Lords ausführte? Was sicher vorkam, da Severus ja auf Ihrer Seite stand? Wie wurde er vom Lord für sein Versagen bestraft?

Sicher mit einem der unverzeihlichen Flüchen – den Cruciatus!

Remus blieb erschrocken stehen. Er hatte nun richtiggehend Panik! Er eilte ins Bad und suchte… ja, was eigentlich? Er wusste es selber nicht.

Doch schließlich fand er im Schränkchen unter dem Waschbecken was er scheinbar gesucht hatte. Er sah darin verschiedene Tiegel stehen.

Er holte einen nach dem anderen hinaus. Severus hatte sie beschriftet. Remus las auf den Etiketten: Antiseptische Tinktur, Wundheilsalbe, schmerzstillendes Öl und vieles mehr.

Er öffnete die einzelnen Phiolen und Glasbehälter. Sie waren benutzt.

Remus wusste, das magische Medizin nur begrenzt haltbar war. Severus musste sie in großen Mengen verbrauchen. Remus setzte sich auf den Badezimmerboden. Er war kalkweiß.

Ob Albus wusste, wie viel Severus wirklich opferte? Wie oft konnte man den Cruciatus-Fluch eigentlich ertragen, bevor man den Verstand verliert, oder an den inneren Verletzungen starb?

Zur gleichen Zeit eilte Severus um den Ruf des Lords folge zu leisten. Kaum war er am geheimen Treffpunkt angelangt, wurde er auch schon vor den Lord zitiert. Er kniete sich zu dessen Füßen und küsste den Saum seiner Robe.

„Verzeiht meine Verspätung Meister, aber ihr wisst, dass man vom Schulgelände nicht apparieren…"

„Schweig!", hallte die kalte Stimme des Lords durch die Nacht. Ein kurzes Cruciatus folgte und Severus bedankte sich für die angebrachte Strafe auf sein Fehlverhalten.

„Mir wurde zugetragen, dass du seit neuestem ein Haustier hast? Remus Lupin? Stimmt das?"

Severus schloss die Augen.

_Oh nein, woher wusste er dies nun schon wieder? Sicher aus erster Quelle, dem Ministerium.´_

Er fasste sich schnell, den Lord ließ man nicht warten.

„Ja Meister!"

Der Lord schien zufrieden.

„Gut, was konntest du über die Machenschaften des Phoenix-Orden gewahr werden? Was haben sie vor? Sprich!"

_Oh, darauf will er also hinaus. Von mir erfährst Du nichts!´_

„Ich weiß nichts neues Meister!"

Der Lord sprang wütend auf.

„Du lügst!"  
"Nein Meister!"

Severus nahm eine demutsvollere Haltung ein.

„Nun, dann wirst du es in Erfahrung bringen!"

_Nein, ich weiß was du meinst! Aber ich werde Remus niemals ein Leid zufügen!´_

Severus Zögern war zu lange. Der Lord war vor Wut außer sich. Severus nahm nur noch ein „Crucius" wahr, dann zerriss ihn der Schmerz.


	9. 09 Im Dunkel der Nacht

**Besitz! Oder … vielleicht doch mehr?**

Eine neue Story, ein neuer Anfang! Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diese Story von mir!

Nehmt bitte nicht alles so ernst! gg

WARNUNG: Nichts für schwache Nerven!

Pairing: SS/RL

Altersfreigabe: Na schau´n wir mal wie sich die FF entwickelt

Kapitel: 9 / 23 und Epilog

**Im Dunkel der Nacht**

Remus konnte heulen vor Wut. Alles in ihm schrie. Was sollte er tun? Was konnte er tun?

Niemand im Schloss wusste, dass er hier war. Er konnte keine Hilfe holen.

Schließlich zog er sich an, und eilte aus dem Schloss.

_Hoffentlich sieht mich keiner!´_

Dann eilte er in die Nacht. Doch wo sollte er suchen? Remus war zu aufgebracht um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Verstört lief er über das Gelände. Wo trafen sie sich? Wie kam Severus dorthin? Außerhalb des Hogwarts-Geländes konnte er überall hinappariert sein. Dort war es sinnlos zu suchen. Doch genauso sinnlos erschien ihm die Suche auf dem Schulgelände.

_Klar Remus, hier treffen sich die Todesser bestimmt. Genau unter Dumbledores Augen. Damit rechnete dieser bestimmt nicht._ ´

Remus schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst.

Inzwischen war er am See vorbei und wollte gerade den verbotenen Wald ansteuern, als er seine Gestalt aus diesem hinaus treten sah.

Remus blieb stehen und versuchte sich ganz still zu verhalten. Wer war das? Wer schlich hier herum? Oder konnte es Severus sein?  
Die Gestalt schwankte. Im schwachen Mondlicht konnte Remus einen schwarzen Umhang erkennen.

Remus eilte auf Severus zu. Es konnte niemand anderes sein. Panisch wollte Remus diesen an sich reißen, als Severus vor seinen Augen zusammenbrach. R

Remus konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen, bevor er auf die feuchte Wiese sank.

„Severus? Severus komm´ zu dir!"

Doch Severus antwortete nicht. Remus sah in sein bleiches Antlitz, welches im Mondlicht noch gespenstischer wirkte. Langsam hob Remus den leblosen Körper auf seine Arme und lief so schnell er mit dieser Last konnte, zum Schloss zurück.

Endlich in den Kerkern angekommen, legte Remus den verletzten Severus auf sein eigenes Bett. Schnell machte Remus ein Feuer im Kamin.

Severus Kleidung war feucht, kein Wunder, es hatte schließlich vor einer halben Stunde geregnet.

Nachdem Remus Feuer gemacht hatte, ging er sofort zurück zu Severus. Er musste diesen aus seinen nassen Sachen befreien. Vorsichtig zog er Severus die Kleidung aus. Er sah dabei den Schmerz auf Severus Gesicht und das unkontrollierte Zucken und Zittern. Er sah die grün-bläuliche Marmorierung auf Severus Haut unter den Rippen. Noch ein Überbleibsel des Cruciatus-Fluches.

Überall auf Severus Haut waren Risse und Blut sickerte aus diesen. Remus erinnerte sich an die Mittel im Bad. Er eilte ins Bad und holte alles, was er dort finden konnte. Er würde schon das Richtige tun.

Remus säuberte Severus Wunden und trug dass die Heilsalbe auf. Die Wunden verschlossen sich augenblicklich, zurück blieben nur kleine, blasse Narben.

Remus strich zart über Severus Körper.

_Wie viele solcher Narben er schon hatte_. ´

Remus wusste, dass er einen Trank gab, um die Schmerzen des Cruciatus-Fluchs zu lindern.

Aber er selbst durfte nicht zaubern. Dennoch betätigte er den Geheimgang zu Severus Labor. Er ging noch einmal zurück ins Wohnzimmer um eine Kerze zu entzünden und betrat dann das Labor.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fand er neben dem Feuer einen Kessel, der noch magisch warm gehalten wurde. Er schnupperte daran. Ob dies der Trank zum Lindern der Folgen des Cruciatus-Fluches war? Ob Severus damit gerechnet hatte?

Er nahm einen Pokal aus dem Regal und füllte etwas aus dem Kessel ab. Zurück im Wohnzimmer trank er einen Schluck und wartete.

Zehn Minuten später fühlte er sich nicht unwohl, somit war es kein Gift. Remus wusste, es war ein Risiko, aber er flösste etwas des Trankes Severus ein.

Eine viertel Stunde später merkte Remus das Severus Zuckungen aufhörten. Remus atmete beruhigt aus.

Er löschte das Licht, zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legte sich neben Severus.

Er deckte sie beide zu und nahm Severus fest in seine Arme. Remus spürte noch immer ein leichtes Zittern, doch Severus schien inzwischen ruhig zu schlafen.

Remus schlief nach einiger Zeit ebenfalls ein.

Nur noch ein leichtes Knistern des flackernden Kaminfeuers war im Raum zu vernehmen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus. Irgendetwas war anders als sonst. Aber was?

Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund gelang ihm dies nicht. Er behielt die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Severus hatte Angst vor dem, was er sehen könnte, wenn er sie öffnete.

Ruhig dachte er nach, was war beim Todessertreffen geschehen? Er wusste, dass er das Treffen noch mehr oder weniger heil verlassen hatte, also war er nirgendwo eingesperrt. Ob er es noch zurück ins Schloss geschafft hatte?

Es schien so. Ihm war es warm und er spürte Stoff auf seinem Körper. Es war scheinbar gefahrlos, die Augen zu öffnen.

Severus tat dies und besah sich sein Umfeld. Dies war nicht sein Schlafzimmer, er schien sich in seinem Wohnzimmer zu befinden.

Er versuchte sich erneut zu bewegen, doch irgendetwas drückte ihn hinunter. Severus drehte seinen Kopf, hob ihn etwas an und sah, was ihm das Bewegen erschwerte.

Da lag Remus halb auf ihn drauf. Severus musste lächeln.

Irgendwie gefiel es ihm mehr als er erwartet hatte, einen warmen Körper beim Aufwachen neben sich zu spüren.

Seine bisherigen Lover hatte er nie mit zu sich genommen. Er selbst war in der Nacht gegangen, so war er immer alleine aufgewacht.

Wahrscheinlich genoss er dies nur, weil es Remus war, der nun neben ihm lag. Hatte Remus ihm die Nacht gefunden? Severus nahm dies an.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln schlief Severus erneut ein.

Eine Stunde später erwachte Remus. So gut hatte er schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Er gähnte herzhaft und öffnete seine Augen.

_Nanu… was war das? ´_

Remus richtete sich erschrocken auf. Sein Blick ruhte auf seiner Hand, welche noch immer auf einer glatten, ansehnlichen Brust lag. Sein Herz schlug schneller, während sein Blick zaghaft nach oben wanderte, und an Severus Gesicht hängen blieb.

Er nahm seine Hand von der Brust und zwickte sich.

Nein, er träumte diesmal nicht. Er hatte tatsächlich die Nacht in Severus Armen verbracht.

Eine Weile betrachtete er noch Severus Gesicht. Er lächelte… _seltsam. ´_

Vorsichtig stand Remus auf und ging ins Bad. Es war sicher ratsamer aufzustehen, bevor Severus aufwachte.

Hallo:

Ich schreibe meine Storys eigentlich unter: Serena Snape, aber dieser Name war hier schon vergeben….

Meine Storys findet ihr unter: EndlessRain, Fanfiktion.de auch schon in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium

Serena


	10. 10 Vergangenes Leid

**Besitz! Oder … vielleicht doch mehr?**

Eine neue Story, ein neuer Anfang! Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diese Story von mir!

Nehmt bitte nicht alles so ernst! gg

WARNUNG: Nichts für schwache Nerven!

Pairing: SS/RL

Altersfreigabe: Na schau´n wir mal wie sich die FF entwickelt

Kapitel: 10 / 23 + Epilog

ramsesverdammt: gg…mutig, naja…typisch Gryffindor würde ich eher sagen! lach Voldemort wird auch noch eine Entscheidende Rolle spielen…wird noch sehr düster werden…gg

Danke auch für die Kekse und Schoki, meine Muse wird langsam fett!

Aleya: Remus hatte mal wieder Glück….der Trank war der richtige…gg Es war doch ein Geheimschalter…hab ich vorher mal beschrieben, als Severus die Türe öffnete….

Remus brauchte somit nicht zu zaubern, wie auch ohne Zauberstab?

Hoffe dir gefällt das Kapitel hier auch…

Killerkaninchen: Schön…ein neuer Reviewer! freu jep, mein Remy is ein Kuschelwolf…diesen schmust

uiiii…ich liebe Kekse…besonders im Winter…verbeugt sich ja…geht ja nu weiter..

Aelea: seufz du magst Snape nicht? Das nehm ich leider persönlich, ich play ihn nämlich in einem Online-Rollen-Spiel…snif kuschelt ihren Sev, da sie ihn über alles liebt….

Aber danke für das Lob, dass dir die Idee und sdie Story gefallen. Hatte schon das genaue Gegenteil gesagt bekommen.

Dani-Chan: jep…manchmal werde ich mit Severus einfach zu freundlich….liegt wohl an meiner Story SdV…gg

Das empfindest du bereits als spannend? Na…dann wart mal ab…wird noch ganz gute Dramatik geben…

Cyberrat: Danke mein Kuschelremus…flausch es geht nun weiter…lach

Neptunmoonshine: Ja, Herzschmerz ist vorprogramiert, aber auch Aktion, düsteres…usw. lasst euch überraschen!

Ellen: Jep luc, typisch Gryffindor…auch kopfschüttel und fies grins

Myrrdin: Da hättest du wohl recht mit deiner Vermutung…gg..so ist es denk ich besser!

Kralle: ditsch für die olle Fledermaus! grrr so, es geht ja weiter…gg…nun, ich verrate alles nach und nach…da müsst ihr schon lesen….hämisch grins

Josephine: Hallo und knuffel…schöne Fahne zustimm ich hab´ den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden, zurzeit habe ich nur wenig zeit….aber ich vergess es nicht….werde alles nachholen, sobald es mir möglich ist…hand hebt und versprecht Slytherinehrenwort…he he

Eisgreif…ja ja…hab´ dir ja gesagt, wie das funktioniert…grins danke für dein Review…freu

**Vergangenes Leid**

Am Abend saß Severus in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin und sah gedankenverloren in die flackernden Flammen.

Er hatte heute keinen Unterricht abgehalten. Stattdessen hatte er sich ausgeruht. In seinem Schoss lag vergessen ein Buch, an welchem er gerade gelesen hatte.

Remus griff nach dem Buch und setzte sich in den anderen Sessel am Kamin.

„Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray." Remus runzelte die Stirn und sah Severus an.

„Warum liest du ausgerechnet das?", fragte er sein Gegenüber.

Severus schreckte aus seiner Trance auf.

„Bitte?"

Remus legte das Buch auf den Tisch.

„Nun Severus, du hast so viele Bücher in deinen Regalen. Mir ist jedoch aufgefallen, dass du immer wieder dieses Buch liest. Ich fragte darum gerade, warum du dies tust."

Severus schwieg eine Weile, dann sagte er leise: Ich weiß es nicht, irgendwie passt es zu mir. Er ist mir ähnlich!"

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, Severus?", fragte Remus ungläubig.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Was glaubst du, was ich als Todesser alles getan habe?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Severus. Warum sagst du es mir nicht? Ich denke es könnte dir helfen, darüber zu sprechen."  
Severus lachte hohl auf.

„So, das denkst du! Bitte, wenn du willst. Aber beschwer dich hinterher nicht. Was willst du denn wissen? Los frag schon, ich beantworte dir jede Frage."

Remus horchte auf.

_Jede Frage? Das ist wohl meine einzige Gelegenheit, etwas zu erfahren.´_

„Gut, …warum bist du zu den Todessern gegangen?"

Abwartend fixierte Remus sein Gegenüber. Severus seufzte auf.

„Jede, nur diese nicht!"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Severus, rausreden kannst du dich nicht. Du sagtest jede Frage!"

Severus schwieg lange und schaute wieder in die Flammen.

Remus hatte schon gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet, als Severus ganz leise zu erzählen begann.

„Es ist sehr lange her. Ich hatte mich verliebt. Aber der…", er schluckte und sah Remus an.

„Der Junge…, hat meine Liebe nicht erwidert. Schlimmer, ich war ihm zuwider. Aber es war mir gleich.

Ich war es gewohnt abgewiesen zu werden. Meine Eltern hatten nie Zeit für mich, ich war ihnen gleichgültig. Freunde hatte ich auch keine. Aber ihn hatte ich mehr gewollt, als alles andere.

Schließlich vertraute ich mich Lucius an. Er brachte mich zu dem Lord und so wurde ich zum Todesser.

Dort bekam ich die Beachtung, die ich wollte. Doch der Preis den ich zahlen musste, war zu hoch. Ich wurde nicht glücklich.

Schließlich schwor ich mir selbst, niemanden mehr in mein Herz zu lassen."

Remus sah Severus seltsam an.

„Das war´s, zufrieden?"

Severus hatte während seiner Erzählung seinen Blick wieder von Remus abgewand. Auch jetzt, als er geendet hatte, sah er Remus nicht an.

Remus kam das alles seltsam und irgendwie unvollständig vor.

„Du sagst mir nicht alles, Severus. Was verschweigst du mir?"

Severus schwieg und sah wieder in die Flammen.

„Was immer dieser Junge damals auch getan hatte, er muss dich sehr verletzt haben, ich hasse ihn dafür! Er hat sich in die Arme des Lords getrieben und dich zum Mörder gemacht und somit dein Leben zerstört."

Remus lief eine Träne über die Wange.

„Nein Remus, das kannst du nicht."

Remus sah Severus ungläubig an.

„Was kann ich nicht? Glaubst du, dass ich zu nett bin? Das ich nicht fähig bin zu hassen? Doch, ich hasse ihn!"

Trotzig wischte er seine Tränen fort.

„Du bist zu nett, Remus. Du kannst ja nicht einmal mich richtig hassen und ich habe dir genug Grund dazu gegeben. Aber das ist es nicht. Du willst es gar nicht wissen, glaube mir…"  
"Doch, ich will es wissen! Du hast gesagt, dass ich jede Frage stellen darf. Wir sind noch nicht fertig!", unterbrach Remus ihn.

„Doch Remus, das sind wir!"

Severus stand auf und ging an Remus vorbei, um den Raum zu verlassen. Doch eine Hand griff schließlich nach ihm, und stieß ihn gegen die Tür. Mit seinen Wolfskräften hielt Remus ihn dort fest.

„Wer war der Junge? Ich will seinen Namen kennen. Ich will eine Person haben, die ich dafür hassen kann, für all das, was du erleiden musstest."  
"Was nützt dir ein Name? Du kannst ihn nicht hassen. Selbsthass ist zerstörerisch. Ich weiß dies am Besten. Du kannst dich nicht selbst hassen! Du nicht! Du bist nicht der Typ dafür!"

Remus erblasste. Seine Hände zitterten. Noch immer hielt er Severus fest gegen die Tür gepresst, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich.

„Sprich deutlicher…", kam es kaum hörbar von seinen Lippen.

Nun war es zu spät. Severus wusste, dass er es nun erklären musste.

„Ich wollte dies dir niemals sagen… Du warst der Junge, den ich damals geliebt hatte. Aber ich war dir gleichgültig. Du hast dich wie Potter und Black verhalten. Mit ihnen zusammen hast du mich gedemütigt, gequält und geärgert. Aber es war mir gleich. Ich wollte nur in deiner Nähe sein. Wie das Licht die Motte anzieht, so warst du mein Licht.

Eines Nachts konnte ich nicht schlafen, ich bin durch die Gänge der Schule gelaufen. Da hab ich dich gesehen. Ich bin dir unauffällig gefolgt. Aus dem Schloss hinaus zur Weide. Ich hatte mich versteckt gehalten, weil ich dachte Potter und Black wären sicher auch in der Nähe.

Als ich merkte, dass du wirklich alleine warst, wollte ich mit dir reden. Ich dachte, wenn wir alleine wären, wärst du vielleicht anders zu mir.

Stattdessen hat mich ein Werwolf empfangen und mich fast zerfleischt… Warum hast du mich so gehasst, Remus?"

Severus hatte dies alles fast monoton hinuntergeleiert, fasst so als würde es keine Rolle mehr spielen. Nur bei der letzten Frage lag ein Zittern in seiner Stimme.


	11. 11 Von Hass und von Schmetterlingen

**Besitz! Oder … vielleicht doch mehr?**

Eine neue Story, ein neuer Anfang! Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diese Story von mir!

Nehmt bitte nicht alles so ernst! gg

WARNUNG: Nichts für schwache Nerven!

Pairing: SS/RL

Altersfreigabe: Na schau´n wir mal wie sich die FF entwickelt

Kapitel: 11 / 23 + Epilog

**Von Hass und von Schmetterlingen**

Remus war kreidebleich. Langsam ließ er Severus los, der an der Türe gelehnt stehen blieb, und ging langsam rückwärts. Seine Lippen bebten.

Vollkommen niedergeschlagen setzte er sich auf sein Bett. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein!

Es war allein seine Schuld, dass Severus zu den Todessern gegangen war, dass er all dies erleiden musste.

Seine Gedanken kehrten zur letzten Nacht zurück, als er Severus so schwer verletzte am verbotenen Wald gefunden hatte.

Wenn er sich damals nicht so verhalten hätte, wäre das alles nicht geschehen.

Seine Überlegungen wurden von Severus Stimme unterbrochen.

„Hör´ auf damit, Remus!"

Remus hob seinen Kopf und sah Severus verstört an.

„Womit soll ich aufhören?", fragte er tonlos.

„Mit deinen Selbstanschuldigungen. Das bringt nichts mehr. Du kannst die Vergangenheit nicht mehr ändern, genauso wenig, wie ich dies kann. Lass es gut sein! Ich hätte es dir nicht erzählen dürfen!"

Severus wollte sich gerade zur Tür umdrehen und gehen, als er einen wütenden Schrei hörte.

„AHHHHHHH…., du hast es aber getan und ich bin ja selber Schuld daran, ich wollte es ja unbedingt wissen. Ich kann es nicht mehr ändern, aber es ist schließlich meine Schuld. Jetzt kann ich auch verstehen, warum du mich wirklich hassen musst …"

Remus brach ab. Weinend brach er auf dem Bett zusammen.

Bei Remus Wutausbruch hatte sich Severus wieder umgewandt. Verstört blickte er auf Remus Gestalt. Warum ging das diesem denn nur so zu herzen?

Sie waren nun einmal nicht die besten Freunde, das war doch bekannt. Warum also belastete das Remus nun so sehr?

Severus hasste Remus schon lange nicht mehr, bei ihm war es eigentlich nie richtiger Hass gewesen. Mehr die Enttäuschung einer zurückgewiesenen Liebe, an der nun einmal jemand Schuld haben musste.

Severus hatte diese Schuld auf Remus projiziert. Aber warum weinte Remus nun?

Konnte es sein, dass er Remus doch nicht so gleichgültig war?

Severus dachte nun ebenfalls an die vergangene Nacht.

Remus hatte ihm geholfen, es konnte nicht anders sein. Aber half man in der Not auch dem Menschen, den man eigentlich hasst?

Severus musste es nun wissen und schritt zu Remus hinüber. Er beugte sich über diesen, strich ihm sanft übers Haar und wischte ihm zärtlich die Tränen von der Wange. Remus musste sich erst beruhigen, vorher konnte er nicht mit ihm reden.

Langsam verebbten Remus Schluchzer. Er bemerkte, dass Severus neben ihm saß und ihn sanft berührte. Verwundert blickte er auf. In Severus Augen lag wieder dieses Gefühl, welches er schon einmal nicht einordnen konnte.

Konnte es sein…

Remus wagte nicht daran zu denken. Langsam näherte er sein Gesicht dem Severus. Als er merkte, dass dieser nicht zurückwich, überwand er auch die letzten paar centimeter und verschloss leicht mit seinen Lippen Severus Mund.

Er spürte das Beben in Severus Lippen und küsste ihn zaghaft. Severus schloss seine Augen. Er wusste in dem Moment keinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Als er einen Luftzug auf seinen Lippen spürte, öffnete er seine Augen. Remus hatte sich zurückgezogen und sah Severus abwartend an.

Seine Wangen waren von einem leuchtenden Rot überzogen. Severus sammelte sich, dann sagte er leise: „Ich hasse dich nicht, im Gegenteil. Ich liebe dich Remus. Das habe ich immer getan."

Dann nahm er Remus in seine Arme und küsste ihn begehrlich. In Remus Bauch tanzten Schmetterlinge Mambo und ihm schwindelte.

Er schlang seine Arme um Severus Hals und zog ihn zu sich aufs Bett. Ihr Kuss wurde intensiver und sie erforschten mit ihren Zungen den Mund des jeweils Anderen. Schwer atmend trennten sie sich schließlich.

Remus Lippen waren gerötet vom Küssen und Severus Augen waren dunkel vor Verlangen.

„Ich liebe dich Severus! Schon lange!"  
Doch Severus legte ihm seinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund und Remus verstand. Sie hatten genug gesprochen, es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Zumindest nicht an diesem Abend.

Remus nickte, mit zitternden Fingern begann er Severus auszuziehen.

Severus küsste ihn erneut und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs verschwanden ihre Kleider.

Severus küsste begehrlich den Körper, der unter ihm lag.

Remus krallte sich in das Laken, als Severus begann, mit seiner Zunge Dinge anzustellen, von denen er nur zu Träumen gewagt hatte. Als Severus schließlich in ihn eindrang, war er sich sicher dieses Mal nicht zu träumen. Er umschlang Severus Körper mit seinen Beinen, während dieser sich in ihm bewegte.

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen beide zu ihrem Höhepunkt, zu lange hatten sie auf diesen Moment gewartet.

Sie hielten sich noch eine Weile eng umschlungen, keiner der Beiden war bereit die Nähe des Anderen aufzugeben. Schließlich gab Severus seinem Geliebten einen Kuss auf dessen Nasenspitze, legte sich neben ihm und schlief erschöpft ein. Nach der vergangenen Nacht beim Lord waren seine Kraftreserven verbraucht.

Remus besah sich seinen Partner und kuschelte sich dann an diesen.

Zärtlich strich er über die glänzende Brust von Severus und schließ dann mit einem seeligen Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

Hallo:

Ich schreibe meine Storys eigentlich unter: Serena Snape, aber dieser Name war hier schon vergeben….

Meine Storys findet ihr unter: EndlessRain, Fanfiktion.de auch schon in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium

Serena


	12. 12 Entdeckung

**Besitz! Oder … vielleicht doch mehr?**

Eine neue Story, ein neuer Anfang! Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diese Story von mir!

Nehmt bitte nicht alles so ernst! gg

WARNUNG: Nichts für schwache Nerven!

Pairing: SS/RL

Altersfreigabe: NC-17

Kapitel: 12 / 23 + Epilog

**Entdeckung**

Als Remus am nächsten Morgen erwachte, sahen ihn bereits zwei dunkle Augen aufmerksam an. Remus strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen sanft über Severus Brust und piekste diesen dann sachte in die Seite.

Severus schmunzelte und wehrte Remus ab.

„Nicht, ich bin kitzelig!"

Remus hatte geglaubt schon wieder zu träumen, aber Severus Reaktion holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Nun war es an ihm zu lachen.

„Nein, sag bloß der düstere Slytherin-Hausvorstand ist kitzelig. So eine Schwäche habe ich dir gar nicht zugetraut."  
Damit stürzte er sich auf seinen Geliebten und kitzelte diesen kräftig durch. Severus wehrte sich, soweit es ihm vor lauter Lachen möglich war. Schließlich drehte er Remus auf den Rücken und hielt dessen Hände fest.

Als sie sich in die Augen blickten verstummten sie. Erneut fanden sie sich in einem sanften Kuss wieder. Bevor dieser jedoch intensiver werden konnte, löste sich Severus von Remus und verließ das Bett.

Remus seufzte enttäuscht auf, was Severus zum Lächeln brachte.

„Ich muss zum Unterricht!"

Damit verschwand er im Bad.

Remus legte sich wieder zurück und grinste vor sich hin. Seine Gedanken wanderten zur vergangenen Nacht. Er spürte an der Hitze, die in ihm aufstieg, dass seine Wangen erröteten. Er hatte tatsächlich mit Severus geschlafen.

Dieser hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. Sie waren nun zusammen.

Remus zog sich die Bettdecke übers Gesicht und verfiel in einen Freudenschrei.

Severus kam aus dem Bad und zog sich an. Remus lugte unter der Decke hervor, die er sich immer noch bis zur Nasenspitze hielt, und beobachtete seinen Freund dabei.

_Mein Freund, dass klingt herrlich!´_

Severus trat ans Bett, zog Remus die Decke vom Gesicht und küsste ihn sanft auf die Nasenspitze.

„Bis heut Abend, Sev?", fragte dieser schelmisch.

Severus nickte und verließ das Zimmer. Zurück blieb ein dümmlich grinsender Remus.

-

Die Unterrichtsstunde war beendet. Die Schüler packten eilig ihre Sachen zusammen. Ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke war zwar Heute etwas umgänglicher gewesen, aber dennoch wollten sie alle so schnell wie möglich den Raum verlassen.

„Mr. Potter? Sie bleiben bitte noch!", erklang die durchdringende Stimme des Zaubertränkelehrers.

Harrys Blick hob sich erschrocken.

„Aber warum?", fragte er überrascht. Er war sich nicht bewusst, irgendetwas verbrochen zu haben.

Seine Freunde Hermine und Ron sahen ebenfalls verwundert zu ihrem Lehrer. Auf.

„Ich denke, dass es genügt, wenn ich sage sie bleiben noch!"

Der Professor sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf und warf Harry einen strengen Blick zu. Dann richtete er das Wort an Granger und Weasley.

„Sie können gehen, der Unterricht ist beendet! Mr. Potter kommt auch ohne sie zu Recht. Sie brauchen nicht auf ihn zu warten."  
Damit wandte er sich wieder seinen Unterlagen zu. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und blieb an seinem Arbeitsplatz stehen, während Hermine und Ron das Klassenzimmer verließen.

Harry wartete. Nach einer Weile sprach er seinen Lehrer an:"Professor…?" Weiter kam er nicht.

„Einen Moment bitte, Mr. Potter!"

Harry war sprachlos, so freundlich kannte er Professor Snape gar nicht. Ein Bitte und sein Name in einem Satz? Irgendetwas stimmt mit seinem Lehrer doch nicht. Er war schon den ganzen Tag so abwesend. Sie hatten keine Punkte abgezogen bekommen. Prof. Snape wirkte so ausgeglichen. Harry hatte ihn Heute, als alle über ihre Tränke versteift am Arbeiten waren sogar einmal lächeln sehen. Seine Überlegungen endeten abrupt, als Prof. Snape sich erhob und auf ihm zukam.

„Folgen sie mir bitte, Mr. Potter!"

_Öh? Keine Strafpredigt? Was er wohl von mir will?´_

Verdattert stapfte Harry hinter seinem Professor her.

Severus verschloss die Tür, nachdem sie hinausgetreten waren und lief die Gänge der Kerker entlang. Harry folgte ihm in einigem Abstand.

Severus blieb stehen, drehte sich um und wartete, dass Harry zu ihm aufschloss. Als dieser jedoch seinem Lehrer stehen bleiben sah, blieb er ebenfalls stehen.

Severus Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. Er hob eine Hand und in einer einladenden Geste führte er diese neben sich.

Nun verstand Harry und ging auf seinen Lehrer zu. Gemeinsam schritten sie nun weiter.

Severus räusperte sich.

„Mr. Potter, ich möchte sie bitten über das, was sie gleich sehen werden Stillschweigen zu wahren. Ich fürchte nicht um mich, aber sie würden eine Person, die ihnen sehr lieb ist, in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Sie können Selbstverständlich Mrs. Granger und Mr. Weasley davon berichten. Aber bitte sorgen sie dafür, dass kein weiterer Schüler davon Kenntnis erlangt."

Harry sah seinen Lehrer verständnislos an.

_Was will der eigentlich? Über wen spricht er denn? Wen bring ich in Schwierigkeiten, wenn ich was erzähle? Und warum erlaubt er mir Hermine und Ron davon zu erzählen? Was ist Heute eigentlich los mit Pr. Snape?´_

Noch verwirrter war Harry, als sie vor einer Tür angelangten, welche er zuvor noch nie bemerkt hatte. Kein Wunder, er schlich schließlich nie durch die Kerker. Wo die Tür wohl hinführte? Sie wird doch nicht … zu Prof. Snapes Privaträumen führen?

Harrys Herz klopfte. Er fühlte sich unwohl. Verstört blieb er stehen.

Prof. Snape öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Harry folgte ihm widerwillig mit etwas Abstand. Kaum war er im Türrahmen, sah Harry etwas auf seinen Lehrer zustürmen.

Nein, nicht etwas! Sondern jemand. Dieser stürmte mit einem Freudenschrei los und fiel Prof. Snape um den Hals. Dabei jauchzte er und begann den Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu küssen.

Harry beobachtete dies fassungslos. Er hatte erkannt, um wen es sich handelte.

Die Person bemerkte, dass Severus irgendwas zurückhielt ihn überschwänglich zurück zugrüßen.

Sie löste sich etwas und sah über Severus Schultern nach hinten. Erst lag Überraschung in seinem Blick. Freudig schrie er aus: „Harry!"

Harry sah in die hellbraunen Augen von Remus Lupin.

Noch immer starrte er auf die beiden Personen vor ihm, die sich im Arm hielten.

Remus löste sich nun von Severus, welcher zur Seite trat, Harry hinein winkte und die Tür schloss.

Remus sah Harry an, ging auf ihn zu und drückte ihn.

„Schön dich zusehen Harry!"

Dann ließ er Harry los und drehte sich zu Severus um, der etwas abseits stand und Remus beobachtete. Langsam schritt Remus auf diesen zu und legte seine Arme auf dessen Brust.

„Welch schöne Überraschung, danke Liebling!"

Er küsste Severus erneut sanft auf den Mund und nun erwiderte Severus diesen Kuss zärtlich.

„Schön, dass du dich freust! Ich lass euch jetzt allein."

Remus zog einen Schmollmund.

„Aber… wir wollten doch den Abend miteinander verbringen."  
Severus lächelte leicht.

„Tja, Albus hat zu einer dieser furchtbar wichtigen Lehrerkonferenz geladen. Ich muss leider. Glaube mir, ich würde lieber bei dir bleiben!"

Der letzte Satz heiterte Remus etwas auf und er strich Severus lasziv die Brust hinunter.

„Wirklich? Na gut, wir haben schließlich noch die ganze Nacht für uns."

Severus küsste Remus erneut und verließ das Zimmer.


	13. Erklärung zu einem Review

§ 2 Jeder registrierte Werwolf bleibt so lange in Sicherheitsverwahrung des Ministeriums, bis sich, entweder

Nr.1: ein dem Ministerium geeignet erscheinender Besitzer findet, oder

Nr.2: ein geeigneter Magier oder eine Hexe sich bereit erklärt, diesen männlichen oder weiblichen Werwolf zu ehelichen.

Hab ich gar nicht gewusst. Haustiere dürfen geheiratet werden, interessant, wirklich "Lol"

Velentin (Reviewer)

Tja, schwierig. Lesen bildet eben!

Es ist auch schwierig Gesetzestexte auszulegen und zu verstehen. Ich habe drei Jahre meiner Ausbildung genau damit verbracht.

Das Gesetz soll eine neue Grundlage im Umgang mit magischen Mischwesen bilden.

Werden sie zu einer Art Haustier, wenn sie von einem Besitzer angenommen werden, ODER

um genau diesem zu entgehen, können sie, da sie eben zur Hälfte als Zauberer gelten diesem Schicksal durch eine Heirat entgehen.

Nun nochmals meine Aufstellung:

Nr.1: ein dem Ministerium geeignet erscheinender Besitzer findet, **oder**

Nr.2: ein geeigneter Magier oder eine Hexe sich bereit erklärt, diesen männlichen oder weiblichen Werwolf zu ehelichen.

Bei Gesetzestexten ist es besonders wichtig auf die kleinen Zwischenwörter zu achten, da diese gerade für Aufklärung sorgen und es somit nicht zu Missverständnissen kommt.

Es werden also keine Haustiere geehelicht. Sodomie mocht ich nie! lach

Erklärt dies nun Deine Bemerkung Valentin?


	14. 13 Die Welt steht Kopf

**Besitz! Oder … vielleicht doch mehr?**

Eine neue Story, ein neuer Anfang! Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diese Story von mir!

Nehmt bitte nicht alles so ernst! gg

WARNUNG: Nichts für schwache Nerven!

Pairing: SS/RL

Altersfreigabe: Na schau´n wir mal wie sich die FF entwickelt

Kapitel: 13 / 23 + Epilog

**Die Welt steht Kopf**

Nachdem die Tür hinter Severus geschlossen wurde, erwachte Harry aus seiner Lethargie. Mit großen Augen sah er Remus an. Dieser bemerkte den ungläubigen Blick des Jungen und knabberte nervös an seiner Unterlippe.

„Äh Harry, …ich kann verstehen, dass du überrascht bist, mich hier anzutreffen. Das ist alles etwas kompliziert und ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich es dir erklären soll…

Vielleicht setzen wir uns erst einmal? Ich habe Tee und Gebäck anrichten lassen. Mit dir als Besuch hatte ich zwar nicht gerechnet, aber mit einem gemütlichen Nachmittag mit Severus.

Schade, dass er nicht bleiben konnte. Das wäre sicher lustig geworden."

Harry war gerade dabei gewesen Platz zu nehmen, als die letzten Worte an sein Ohr drangen.

Er verharrte halb sitzend und sah seinen ehemaligen Lehrer und Freund seines Vaters verständnislos an.

„Lustig?", kam es lang gezogen aus seinem Mund. „Mit Prof. Snape?", kam es noch ergänzend.

Remus sah Harry an. Ein Schmunzeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Ja, das hatte er schließlich auch nicht für möglich gehalten.

„Nun ja, lustig ist vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort, aber Severus ist wirklich ganz anders als du glaubst."  
Das musste Harry sich ebenfalls eingestehen. Er war heute wirklich anders. Sein Erscheinungsbild hatte sich schon lange verbessert. Aber bislang war dies auch die einzige Verbesserung gewesen.

„Liebst du ihn?"

Bevor Harry es sich verkneifen konnte, war diese kindliche Frage über seine Lippen gehuscht.

Remus blickte erstaunt auf und sah das Unbehagen auf Harrys Gesicht.

„Ja, ich liebe ihn. War das eben nicht deutlich genug? Ich hatte dich nicht hinter ihm stehen sehen, sonst hätte ich mich wohl doch etwas zurückgehalten."

Verlegen nahm sich Harry etwas von dem Gebäck, hielt es jedoch nur in seiner Hand.

Remus beobachtete den Jungen.

„Los! Raus damit, Harry! Bevor du daran erstickst. Was brennt dir auf der Zunge?"  
Remus musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, als er sah wie sich der Junge mit den Worten abmühte. Nachdem er ein paar Mal vor sich hingebrabbelt hatte, kam es dem Jungen endlich über die Lippen.

„Warum ausgerechnet Prof. Snape? Ich mein… äh, ihr passt gar nicht zusammen. Du bist so liebenswert und er…äh…"  
Harry klappt seinen Mund zu. Es war sicher besser dies nicht wirklich auszusprechen.

Remus Lächeln verschwand, er blickte den Jungen ernst an, welcher sich auf dem Sofa kleiner machte.

„Gut, dass du nicht ausgesprochen hast, was du scheinbar dachtest. Ich schätze es nicht sonderlich, wenn über Severus schlecht gesprochen wird. Nicht nur, weil er mein Freund ist, sondern weil er dein Lehrer ist, ein Mitglied des Phönixordens und viel für unser aller und auch dein Wohl riskiert.

Dies sind alles gute Gründe, um ihn mit Respekt zu begegnen."  
Harry nickte, er musste dem Zustimmen.

„Warum ich ausgerechnet Severus liebe werde ich dir nicht erklären, weil ich der Meinung bin, dies ginge dich nichts an. Aber eins kannst du mir glauben, Severus hat seine Gründe, warum er so ernst, kühl und verschlossen ist.

Dennoch hat er auch seine guten Eigenschaften, wie ich in den letzten Wochen feststellen konnte…"

Überrascht schrie der Junge auf: "Wochen?"

„Ja Harry, ich bin bereits einige Wochen… nun, sagen wir, zu Gast bei Severus.

Zusammen sind wir jedoch erst seit gestern. Du verstehst also sicher, warum ich über unsere Beziehung nicht sprechen möchte, da es für mich selbst noch alles ziemlich neu ist.

Ich hatte viel Zeit Severus näher kennen zu lernen, und was ich entdeckte, hat mir sehr gut gefallen."  
Remus Züge wurden wieder weicher.

„Aber nun erzähl mal… was gibt es neues bei dir?"  
So plauderten sie und merkten gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging.

Als Severus zwei Stunden später sein Wohnzimmer betrat, traf er seinen Geliebten noch immer mit Harry plaudernd an. Er lächelte als er Remus ansprach:" Na? Amüsierst du dich?"  
Langsam ging er auf die Sitzecke zu, beugte sich zu Remus hinunter und hauchte ihm einen Begrüßungskuss auf.

Harry war überrascht, wie zärtlich Prof. Snape zu Remus war. Sein Lehrer konnte scheinbar wirklich nett sein, wenn er wollte.

Remus klopfte auf die Sitzfläche neben sich und Severus ließ sich dankbar hineinfallen. Erschöpft lehnte er seinen Kopf an Remus Schulter. Er war müde, es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Trotzdem hat er sich noch niemals zuvor so wohl gefühlt.

Remus nahm ihn in den Arm und ließ ihn sich so noch etwas näher ankuscheln. Sanft strich Remus ihm über die Schulter und sein langes Haar.

Severus bekam dies nur noch am Rande mit. Er fühlte sich geborgen und seine Augenlider wurden schwer, Er legte seine Hand auf Remus Leiste, sank auf dessen Schoß und war eingeschlafen.

Remus lächelte selig vor sich hin und blickte zurück zu Harry. Dieser sah das Strahlen in Remus Augen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern diesen jemals zuvor so glücklich gesehen zu haben.

Er machte eine Geste um sich zu verabschieden und verließ das Zimmer.

Auf dem Flur schüttelte er perplex den Kopf.

_Das glaubt mir keiner!´_

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor angekommen stürmten Hermine und Ron auf ihn zu und bombardierten ihn mit Fragen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zog die Beiden verschwörerisch in eine ruhige Ecke vor dem Kamin. Dort erzählte er ausführlich, was geschehen war.

Von seiner Angst vor Prof. Snape, dessen seltsames Verhalten auf dem Flur, seine Begegnung und dem darauf folgendem Gespräch mit Remus und vor allem dem Verhalten von Prof. Snape Remus gegenüber.

Als er geendet hatte sah Ron ihn an, als wäre er von Aliens entführt worden, die ihm eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst hätten.

„Ron, es ist alles wahr, glaub mir!"

Harry schluckte.

„Sorry Harry, aber das klingt wirklich als hättest du dir das nur ausgedacht. Das musst du doch selbst zugeben, aber andererseits, wie könnte man sich so etwas ausdenken…"

Hermine saß mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck da. Ron wedelte mit einer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum, doch sie nahm dies nicht wahr.

„Prof. Snape hat sich schon verändert. Er sieht richtig sexy aus. Nun hat die Liebe auch sein Herz und somit sein Wesen verwandelt. Ach wie romantisch…!"

Die Jungen sahen sich gegenseitig an, dann Hermine und dann wieder sich. Ron tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an seine Stirn.

Harry schüttelte lachend seinen Kopf und ging ins Bett.


	15. 14 Der Letzte Ruf

**Besitz! Oder … vielleicht doch mehr?**

Eine neue Story, ein neuer Anfang! Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diese Story von mir!

Nehmt bitte nicht alles so ernst! gg

WARNUNG: Nichts für schwache Nerven!

Pairing: SS/RL

Altersfreigabe: Na schau´n wir mal wie sich die FF entwickelt

Kapitel: 14 / 23 + Epilog

**Der letzte Ruf**

Severus wachte eine Stunde später durch einen ziehenden Schmerz im rechten Unterarm wach. Er bemerkte, dass es inzwischen dunkel geworden war und er noch immer im Wohnzimmer auf Remus Schoß gebettet lag, welcher ebenfalls eingeschlafen sein musste.

Severus lauschte den regelmäßigen Atemzügen von Remus und erhob sich vorsichtig. Dennoch wurde Remus wach und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.

„Oh, ich muss eingeschlafen sein! Gehen wir ins Bett? Oder möchtest du nicht, dass ich bei dir schlafe?"

Severus sorgte für Licht und vermied es Remus anzusehen.

„Leg´ dich nur ins Bett, es stört mich nicht. Gute Nacht und schlaf schön!"

Remus sah ihn irritiert an.

„Kommst du denn nicht mit? Es ist schon spät. Musst du etwa noch arbeiten? Hast du etwas vergessen zu erledigen?"  
Severus sah in Remus Richtung, hielt seinen Blick jedoch gesenkt.

„Ich … ich muss gehen, Remus. Der Lord hat nach mir gerufen. Ich komme bereits zu spät!"

Als Remus verstand, was er da hörte, sprang er auf und eilte auf Severus zu. Er griff diesen und hielt ihn eng umschlungen.

„Nein Sev, ich lass dich nicht mehr dorthin gehen!"

Severus der bereits im Begriff war seinen Umhang zu holen war verwirrt. Remus sprach indes weiter.

„Er bringt dich um! Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verletzt und halb tot auffinden. Ich liebe dich … ich lass dich nicht gehen!"

Severus gingen Remus Worte zu herzen.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich muss gehen, oder der Lord weiß, dass ich ihn verraten habe"

_Ich kann mich doch nicht ewig verstecken. Wenn ich nicht gehe, kann ich Hogwarts niemals wieder verlassen. Er bringt mich um …´_

Severus riss sich los und lief hinaus in die Nacht.

Remus brach schluchzend zusammen.

„Ich werde ihn nicht wieder sehen … Ich werde ihn nicht wieder sehen…"

Als Remus sich beruhigt hatte, entschloss er sich Prof. Dumbledore aufzusuchen. Eilends schritt er über die Gänge des Schlosses.

An einem Wasserspeier blieb er stehen.

„Mist, ich kenn´ das Passwort doch gar nicht. Was mach ich nun? Ich hätte ihn besser über den Kamin rufen sollen."

Als wären seine Worte gehört worden, schob sich der Wasserspeier zur Seite und gab eine Wendeltreppe frei, die sich langsam nach oben bewegte.

Remus stellte dich auf eine der Stufen und wurde in Prof. Dumbledores Büro transportiert, Oben erwartete ihn bereits der Schulleiter.

„Remus, wie schön, Sie zu sehen!"

Als er Remus überraschtes Gesicht sah. Schmunzelte es und bot ihm das übliche Zitronenbrausebonbon an. Remus nahm es entgegen, zu überrascht war er.

Die Säure des Bonbons holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Sie haben mich erwartet? Aber … woher wussten Sie denn, dass ich im Schloss bin?"

Der Schulleiter bot ihm einen Platz an.

„Ich weiß über alles, was im Schloss vorgeht Bescheid. Außerdem habe auch ich von der neuen Verordnung erfahren. Dabei hatte ich sofort an dich gedacht und mich entsprechend nach dir erkundigt. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, wie überrascht ich war, zu erfahren, dass Severus dein Besitzer sei. Ich habe nichts unternommen, da ich dachte, ihr würdet euch schon zusammenraufen. Ich kenne Severus inzwischen sehr gut und weiß, dass er dir kein Leid zugefügt hätte. Wie es scheint, kann man es inzwischen als ein Wink des Schicksals ansehen, nicht wahr Remus?"

Remus nickte nur unbeholfen und errötete.

„Ich war noch niemals zuvor so glücklich, wie ich es nun mit Severus bin!"

Beim Gedanken an Severus wurde er jedoch schlagartig blass und dachte daran, dass dieser nun vor dem Lord stand.

Auch Prof. Dumbledores Miene hatte sich verfinstert.

„Ich weiß, was mit Severus auf den Todessertreffen geschieht, und ich weiß auch, dass er gerade zu einem gerufen wurde. Du hältst mich sicher für herzlos, dass ich dies zulasse, aber es ist Severus Entscheidung gewesen weiter zu machen. Severus will Voldemort stürzen … um jeden Preis, auch dem seines eigenen Lebens. Wenn Severus Tarnung auffliegt, und er es schafft zu entkommen, muss er sich bis an sein Lebensende oder Voldemorts Sturz verstecken. Ist dir das klar?"  
Remus überlegte und nickte letztendlich.

„Ja, aber er wäre am Leben … und nicht allein! Ich wäre bei ihm."

„Aber du wärst auch in Gefahr, wenn eure Beziehung bekannt würde."

„Das ist mir egal!", erwiderte Remus trotzig.

Prof. Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Severus wäre dies sicher nicht gleichgültig!"

„Ich darf mich doch sowieso nirgends sehen lassen, was verändert sich also für mich? Ich liebe Severus und ich will, dass er lebt und bei mir ist."

Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und Prof. Dumbledore nickte zustimmend. Seine nächsten Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als eine Glocke schrill erklang.

Remus fuhr erschrocken hoch und sah sich suchend um. Prof. Dumbledore wollte ihn beruhigen.

„Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um Severus, daher habe ich seine Zimmer mit einem Zauber versehen, der mir anzeigt, wenn er nachts seine Räume verlässt und wenn er wieder kommt. Daher war ich eben auch wach.!

Remus stand auf. „Soll das heißen, er ist zurück?"

Bevor Prof. Dumbledore etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Remus das Zimmer bereits verlassen und eilte hinunter in die Kerker.

Prof. Dumbledore beeilte sich ihm zu folgen.

Kaum hatte Remus die Tür zu Severus Räumen erreicht, riss er diese auf. Entsetzt sah er auf Severus, der im Wohnzimmer seine Salben und Tinkturen ausbreitete. Severus drückte sich ein weißes Hemd auf seinen Bauch, welches er in aller Hast gegriffen hatte.

Remus erbleichte, als er sah, dass dieses sich schnell rot färbte.

Severus sah auf, als er die Türe sich öffnen hörte. Er war blasser als sonst und auf seiner Wange befand sich eine Wunde, aus der ebenfalls Blut sickerte.

Remus wollte auf ihn zueilen, wurde jedoch von Prof. Dumbledore abgelenkt, als dieser ebenfalls in Severus Wohnzimmer eintrat.

Aus Severus Mundwinkel floss nun ebenfalls Blut, er verdrehte die Augen und sank schwerfällig zu Boden.

Ein Schrei löste sich aus Remus Inneren und er stürzte auf seinen Geliebten zu. Gemeinsam mit Prof. Dumbledore drehte er diesen auf den Rücken.

Der helle Teppich färbte sich um Severus herum langsam dunkelrot. Remus schrie immer wieder Severus Namen, doch dieser hörte nichts mehr….


	16. 15 Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht

**Besitz! Oder … vielleicht doch mehr?**

Eine neue Story, ein neuer Anfang! Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diese Story von mir!

Nehmt bitte nicht alles so ernst! gg

WARNUNG: Nichts für schwache Nerven!

Pairing: SS/RL

Altersfreigabe: Na schau´n wir mal wie sich die FF entwickelt

Kapitel: 15 / 23 + Epilog

**Die Wahrheit kommst ans Licht**

_Was sind das für Stimmen, die an meine Ohren dringen? Und wer heult da so hysterisch? Können die mich noch nicht einmal in Ruhe sterben lassen?´_

Severus schlug seine Augen auf, um ihn herum war alles weiß. Nach einigem Blinzeln erkannte er, dass er sich auf der Krankenstation von Hogwarts befand. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, schaffte dies aber nicht. Leicht drehte er seinen Kopf auf die Seite und sah Remus auf einem Bett schräg gegenübersitzen.

Dieser weinte und Minerva versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Auch Granger, Weasley und Potter standen um ihn herum und redeten besänftigend auf diesen ein.

Severus verlor erneut das Bewusstsein.

Als er später wieder erwachte und seine Augen aufschlug, saß Remus neben ihn auf einen Stuhl und hielt seine Hand.

Severus sah in Remus Gesicht und sah seine vom Weinen rot verquollenen Augen.

Er hob eine Hand und strich Remus sanft über die Wange. Seine Stimme klang ganz schwach, als er sprach.

„Nicht weinen Remus. Ich bin es nicht wert, dass du auch nur eine Träne vergisst!"

Remus schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Sag´ so etwas nicht! Du bist für mich der wichtigste und wundervollste Mensch auf Erden. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren."  
Remus Stimme brach und er schluchzte laut auf. Erneut brach er in Tränen aus.

Sofort waren Hermine und Harry an dessen Seite und versuchten ihn zu trösten; schließlich sei Prof. Snape doch am Leben.

Albus trat hinzu und betrachtete Severus ernst.

„Was ist geschehen, Severus?"  
Severus bemühte sich zu sprechen, doch es fiel ihm noch sehr schwer.

„Ich erschien natürlich zu Spät zum Treffen und … der Lord bestrafte mich … wie üblich mit dem Cruciatus. Auf dem letzten Treffen … hatte er bereits von jemandem aus dem Ministerium erfahren, dass … Remus bei mir ist. Er wollte, dass ich … über ihn etwas vom Phoenixorden in Erfahrung bringe … Ich hatte mich bereits … dagegen geäußert. Nun … wollte er wieder, dass ich vom Phoenixorden berichte. Ich weigerte mich … meine Tarnung war somit aufgeflogen. Er überließ mich Lucius und verschwand mit den übrigen Todessern. Ich … kämpfte gegen Lucius, war aber durch den Cruciatus … zu geschwächt … Mit Mühe gelang mir die Flucht, nachdem mich Lucius…schwer verletzt hatte…"

Prof. Dumbledore machte eine Geste, die Severus verstummen ließ. Die Information reichte ihm.

„Nun, wie es aussieht, müssen wir in Zukunft auf dich aufpassen, Severus.

Daher entscheide ich, dass du mit Minerva die Häuser tauschst. In Slytherin ist es mir zu gefährlich für dich."  
Severus sah ihn mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an, als er begriff, was Albus vorhatte.

„Gryffindor?", fragte er gedehnt.

Dann hieß ihn die Stille seiner Ohnmacht willkommen.

Die Nachricht von Prof. Snapes Spionagetätigkeit und der Wechsel des Hausvorstandes verbreiteten sich wie ein Lauffeuer im ganzen Schloss.

Die Schüler von Slytherin waren geschockt. Das hatten sie wirklich nicht gedacht. Ausgerechnet der düstere, zynische Lehrer war Spion beim Lord gewesen?

Die Sprosse der Todesser waren zutiefst enttäuscht und wütend. Dennoch hatte keiner von ihnen vor, ihren Lehrer anzugreifen oder anderweitig zu strafen. Sie wussten, in Hogwarts war er am längeren Hebel und sie würden es bei Strafarbeiten bereuen.

Sie waren froh, dass er nicht mehr der Vorstand ihres Hauses war, aber auf die McG. hatten sie erst recht keine Lust.

Die übrigen Schüler aus Slytherin waren traurig, dass Prof. Snape nun in Gryffindor war, sie würden ihren Bonus beim Punktestand vermissen.

Bei den Gryffindors waren jedoch, unglaublicher Weise, nur Freudenschreie zu hören. Zwar fanden sie es traurig, Prof. McGonagall an die Slytherins zu verlieren, aber Prof Snape würde doch sicher seinem eigenen, neuen Haus nicht weiter ungerechtfertigt Punkte abziehen, selbst wenn es sich um Gryffindor handelte.

Außerdem hatten sie einen ehemaligen Spion bei sich, der sein Leben im Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen riskiert hatte.

So vergingen die letzten Wochen bis zu den Weihnachtsferien recht schnell und ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Die Schüler gewöhnten sich recht zügig an die Veränderungen und die Gryffindors kamen nun mit Prof. Snape besser aus.

Severus hingegen kam mit der neuen Situation nicht zu Recht.

Zwar hatte er sich mit dem Gedanken nun zu Gryffindor zu gehören inzwischen gewöhnt und verstand sich auch von Tag zu Tag besser mit den Schülern.

Die älteren Schüler waren froh ihn auf Ihrer Seite zu wissen, und die jüngeren himmelten ihn an. Für sie war er durch seinen Mut, gegen den Lord anzutreten, bereits ein Held.

Aber Severus fühlte sich gefangen. Er konnte das Schlossgelände nicht verlassen.

Selbst nach Hogsmeade konnte er nicht gehen. Besorgungen erledigten die Schüler aus Gryffindor für ihn, sie hatten dies so bestimmt, denn sie wollten nicht, dass ihr neuer Hausvorstand sich in Gefahr begibt.

Wenn ihm Zutaten für den Unterricht ausgingen, besorgten Kollegen die Sachen in der Winkelgasse oder Severus bestellte sie per Eule.

So kam es, dass Severus immer unruhiger wurde und wenn er keinen Unterricht abzuhalten hatte, über das Gelände, oder in seinen Räumen nervös auf und ab ging.

Remus versuchte ihn abzulenken, ihm ging es schließlich nicht viel anders. Bisher war er nur in Severus Räumen gewesen und durch die Verordnung durfte er nicht in Kontakt mit Schülern kommen.

Hermine, Harry und Ron waren noch immer die einzigen Schüler, die wussten, dass er da war und auch sie durfte er nur ohne Wissen des Ministeriums treffen.

Wenn die Schüler im Unterricht waren, begleitete Remus seinen Freund in dessen Freistunden beim Spazierengehen über das Gelände. So kam er wenigstens auch mal raus.

Aber Severus zog sich immer mehr von Remus zurück. Auf ihren Spaziergängen blieb er stumm und wenn sie in seinen Räumen waren, verzog er sich in sein Labor.

Körperliche Nähe ließ er schon länger nicht mehr zu. Remus kam damit nicht zu Recht, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum sich Severus zurückzog.

Er hatte geglaubt, ihr jeweiliges Schicksal würde sie nun noch enger zusammenführen.


	17. 16 Weihnachten

**Besitz! Oder … vielleicht doch mehr?**

Eine neue Story, ein neuer Anfang! Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diese Story von mir!

Nehmt bitte nicht alles so ernst! gg

WARNUNG: Nichts für schwache Nerven!

Pairing: SS/RL

Altersfreigabe: Na schau´n wir mal wie sich die FF entwickelt

Kapitel: 16 / 23 + Epilog?

**Weihnachten …**

Den Schülern war ebenfalls aufgefallen, dass es ihrem Lehrer von Tag zu Tag schlechter ging. Die Schüler seines Hauses verstanden ihn sehr gut. Sie stellten sich vor, wie es sein muss, das Gelände nicht mehr verlassen zu können.

Jeden Tag hier zu verbringen, ohne Abwechslung. Sie konnten nach Hogsmeade, in den Ferien nach Hause … ihr Lehrer würde das nun nicht mehr können. Nach diesen Überlegungen waren sie recht niedergeschlagen.

Endlich waren die Weihnachtsferien da und die meisten der Schüler fuhren nach Hause zu ihren Familien.

Am gleichen Abend setzten sich die wenigen Schüler aus Gryffindor, die dageblieben waren zusammen und überlegten, wie sie Prof. Snape ablenken könnten.

Ellys Carvington aus der Abschlussklasse schlug schließlich vor, eine kleine Weihnachtsfeier am Heiligabend, dem Vorabend des Weihnachtsfestes zu veranstalten.

Dazu könnten sie dann auch ihren Hausvorstand einladen und ihn somit etwas Ablenkung verschaffen. Schließlich wäre er ja sonst alleine.

Harry, Hermine und Ron sahen sich gegenseitig verstohlen an. Sie wussten schließlich, dass Prof. Snape nicht alleine war. Remus war ja schließlich da.

Die Anderen machten indes eifrig Pläne.

Man entschied sich, Prof. Snape erst am gleichen Tag, an dem das Fest stattfinden sollte Bescheid zu geben, so würde es eine Überraschung werden.

Harry dachte, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, den Anderen die Wahrheit und somit Prof. Lupins Aufenthalt hier, weiter zu verschweigen.

Also vertraute er ihnen unter dem Versprechen der Verschwiegenheit an, dass Prof. Lupin sich ebenfalls hier befand und die beiden Professoren ein Paar waren.

Seine Mitschüler staunten nicht schlecht, waren nach dieser großartigen Neuigkeit aber nur noch mehr Feuer und Flamme für ihre Idee.

Es wurde an diesem Abend noch lange darüber gesprochen.

Am nächsten Tag gingen fünf der Schüler nach Hogsmeade zum Einkaufen. Es gab schließlich eine Menge Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

In der Zwischenzeit war Severus fleißig in seinem Labor zu Gange. Ein glücklicher Zufall hatte ihm heute dabei geholfen seinen Trank zu vollenden.

Die Versuche der letzten Monate waren erfolgreich gewesen. In der letzten Vollmondphase hatte sich ein Werwolf, den er für Testversuche zugeteilt bekommen hatte, nicht verwandelt. Der Arme hatte seit Erlass der Verordnung, kein Herrchen bekommen gehabt und saß somit noch immer in einem Zwinger im Ministerium fest.

Severus hatte diesen noch vor seiner Enttarnung besucht gehabt und ihn gefragt, ob er an einer Zusammenarbeit Interesse hätte.

Da dieser darin seinen einzigen Ausweg aus seiner Lage sah, stimmte er den Versuchen zu. Zu Severus Überraschung stimmte das Ministerium ebenfalls zu, sahen sie doch in Prof. Snapes Bemühen eine Chance das Werwolfproblem los zuwerden.

Als Severus als Spion enttarnt war, gab er dem Wärter und somit Betreuer des Werwolfes genaue Anweisungen, wie mit diesem zu verfahren war.

Da dieser sich nun seit bereits zwei Mondphasen nicht verwandelt hatte, war sein Wolfs-Heil-Trank folglich ein Erfolg.

Der ehemalige Werwolf war Gestern frei gelassen worden und hatte sich schriftlich bei Severus für seine Hilfe bedankt.

Nun wollte Severus natürlich auch Remus helfen, aber dafür brauchte er etwas Blut von ihm. Ihn danach fragen wollte er aber nicht. Als er heute Morgen das Bad betrat, war Remus noch darin. Remus wunderte sich, dass Severus trotzdem hereinkam. In der letzten Zeit mied Severus doch den direkten Kontakt mit ihm.

Severus sah, dass sich Remus gerade rasierte. Das war die Gelegenheit.

Langsam kam er näher. Remus beobachtete dies im Spiegel, rasierte sich jedoch weiter.

Als Severus ihn zärtlich, mit sanften Fingern über seine Hüfte strich, zuckte er zusammen und schnitt sich.

Er war Severus Berührungen nicht mehr gewohnt. Zu kurze Zeit hatte er sie erfahren und dann lange Zeit schon nicht mehr.

Da er nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen hatte, reagierte er noch empfindlicher auf Severus Berührung. Es fühlte sich an, als würden Blitze durch seinen Körper schießen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm Severus dem Anderen das Rasiermesser aus der Hand und verließ eiligst das Zimmer. Remus blieb verwundert und den Tränen nahe zurück.

Severus eilte indes in sein Labor und kratzte Remus´ Blut in ein Röhrchen, worin er es mit einer Lösung verdünnte.

Das Gute an dem Heiltrank war, dass man nur wenig Blut der betroffenen Personen zum Herstellen benötigte. Severus freute sich, Remus nun endlich helfen zu können. Dies würde sein Weihnachtsgeschenk werden … leider auch sein Abschiedsgeschenk.

Inzwischen hatte sich Remus angezogen und saß gemütlich im Wohnzimmer beim Frühstück als es klopfte.

Remus überlegte, ob er öffnen sollte. Ihn durfte keiner sehen, andererseits war es vielleicht Harry?  
Während er noch überlegte, erklang genau dessen Stimme.

„Remus, mach´ auf!"

Remus erhob sich also und öffnete die Tür. Harry grinste ihn an, gab ihm einen Umschlag und sagte: „Ausreden gibt es nicht, die Schüler von Gryffindor erwarten Ihr und Prof. Snapes erscheinen!"

Damit war er verschwunden. Remus schüttelte verwundert seinen Kopf, schloss die Türe und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

Er öffnete den Brief. Als er eine Einladung zu einer Weihnachtsfeier darin fand, sie sowohl an Severus als auch an ihn gerichtet war, schmunzelte er.

„Na, dann werde ich Severus wohl mal überreden!"


	18. 17 das Fest der Liebe

**Besitz! Oder … vielleicht doch mehr?**

Eine neue Story, ein neuer Anfang! Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diese Story von mir!

Nehmt bitte nicht alles so ernst! gg

WARNUNG: Nichts für schwache Nerven!

Pairing: SS/RL

Altersfreigabe: Na schau´n wir mal wie sich die FF entwickelt

Kapitel: 17 / 23 + Epilog

… **das Fest der Liebe**

Den ganzen Tag wuselten die Schüler in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum herum, um diesen festlich zu dekorieren. Während ein Teil der Schüler damit beschäftigt war, bauten die Anderen bereits sie Knabbereien auf, wobei sie sich gegenseitig vor die Füße stolperten.

So wurde viel herumgealbert und der Nachmittag verlief recht schnell.

Harry war am Abend zuvor noch zu Dobby in die Küche geeilt und hatte eine Art kaltes Buffet in Auftrag gegeben, dass er nun mit Ron und Hermine abholte.

Prof. Dumbledore hatten sie bereits vor Tagen um Erlaubnis zu diesem Fest gebeten. Dieser hatte nur geschmunzelt, sich ein Zitronenbonbon in den Mund gesteckt und Harry mit verschwörerischem Blick zugenickt.

Somit stand einem erfolgreichen Abend nichts mehr im Wege. Fehlten nur noch die Gäste.

Um 19:00 Uhr tauchten diese dann ebenfalls auf. Severus sah etwas gezwungen lächelnd drein. So ganz war ihm das nicht recht, aber er hatte sich von Remus überreden lassen. Dieser strahlte indes wie ein kleines Kind, eilte in den Raum und zog Severus mit hinein.

Severus stellte ein Paket auf den Tisch. Ihr Beitrag zum Fest, wozu ihn Remus ebenfalls angehalten hatte.

Er merkte, dass der Werwolf schon einen zu großen Einfluss auf ihn ausübte.

Die Schüler sahen ihn fragend an. Mit einer Handbewegung von Severus öffnete sich das Paket und die Schüler johlten auf, als sie die herrlichsten Sachen aus dem Honigtopf erblickten.

Severus und Remus setzten sich zu den Schülern und es wurde ein recht entspannter Abend, im kleinen Kreise.

Insgesamt waren es acht Schüler, die ihre Ferien hier verbrachten.

Remus lachte und alberte mit den Schülern, während Severus still das Treiben beobachtete. Die Schüler versuchten ihren Hausvorstand mit einzubeziehen, aber so recht wollte ihnen dies nicht gelingen.

Severus vergrub sich in seine eigenen Gedanken und beobachtete Remus still.

Seine Hand glitt immer wieder in seine Jackettasche und umfasste eine Phiole. In Severus´ Blick lagen Schmerz und Traurigkeit.

Er wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Wann konnten sie denn endlich gehen?

Er wusste je länger er es hinauszögerte um so qualvoller wurde es für ihn. Doch vor den Schülern wollte er dies nicht, aber Remus schien so viel Spaß zu haben, dass es sicher noch ewig dauern würde, bis sie wieder in seinen Räumen waren.

Remus fing seinen Blick auf und ging zu Severus hinüber. Er zog ein kleines Päckchen hervor und reichte es Severus.

Dieser sah ihn bestürzt an.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Severus!"

Remus lächelte verlegen. Severus nahm es entgegen, hielt es jedoch nur in seiner Hand. Nun kam er nicht mehr darum herum Remus sein Geschenk zu überreichen.

Er wollte dies doch tun, wenn sie alleine waren.

Wieder wanderte seine Hand in seine Jackettasche und zog diesmal die elegante, kleine Phiole mit hervor. Zaghaft stellte er sie vor Remus auf den Tisch. Dessen Augen leuchteten auf.

„Oh Severus, ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für mich? Aber … das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen."  
Zaghaft hob er die Phiole hoch.

„Äh ... Severus? Was ist das denn?"  
Severus Blick ging an Remus vorbei. Er konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Daran habe ich schon länger gearbeitet. Es ist ein Heiltrank!"  
Remus sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Ein Heiltrank? Aber … wofür denn?"

Bei diesen Worten hätte sich Severus am liebsten vor die Stirn geschlagen. Aber er blieb sachlich, das lenkte ihn von der Endgültigkeit ab.

„Wofür wohl Remus? Natürlich gegen deinen Zustand. Wenn du dies hier trinkst, verwandelst du dich niemals wieder in einen Werwolf!"  
Remus Augen wurden groß. Er stellte die Phiole ehrfürchtig zurück auf den Tisch und sah sie einfach nur an.

Die Schüler versammelten sich nun auch ehrfürchtig um den Tisch. Hermine jauchzte auf: „Ach wie romantisch!"

Harry smilte nur. Remus grinste, als er begriff, was da vor ihm stand, nämlich die Lösung all seiner Probleme.

_Deswegen war Severus so oft in seinem Labor und hatte so wenig Zeit für mich. Ich hatte schon geglaubt, er liebt mich nicht mehr. Wie Unrecht ich ihm getan habe!´_

„Wenn ich das trinke, bin ich geheilt? Bist du dir sicher, Sev?

Severus sah ihn beleidigt an.

„Natürlich, ich habe es bereits an einem anderen Werwolf getestet, oder glaubst du ich will dich vergiften?"  
Remus schmunzelte, überglücklich nahm er die Phiole, öffnete den zierlichen Verschluss und trank sie in einem Zug leer. Anschließend saß er ruhig da. Nach ein paar Minuten wandte er sich an Severus.

„Ich spür´ nix!"

Severus schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.

„Nein, warum auch?! Du wirst es schon merken, spätestens wenn beim nächsten Vollmond nichts weiter geschieht."  
Nach einer kurzen Pause und um irgendwelchen Freudenbekundungen oder Umarmungen Remus vorzubeugen, sprach Severus leise weiter.

„Nun bist du frei … die Verordnung gilt für dich nicht mehr. Leb´ wohl!"

Langsam stand Severus auf und schritt durch den Raum auf das Portrait zum Ausgang zu.

Remus stand geschockt da. Nur langsam begriff er, was hier geschah. Bevor Severus das Portrait erreicht hatte, rief er Severus.

Dieser blieb stehen, sah sich aber nicht um. Er hatte gewusst, dass es nicht so leicht sein würde.

Vor den Schülern wollte er keine Szene, aber es war nunmal so gekommen.

„Severus, was soll das? Was meinst du mit Leb´ wohl?"  
Remus war blass und zitterte.

Severus straffte sich, es war Zeit zu schauspielern.

Er wollte nicht lügen, er wollte Remus nicht wehtun, aber mit der Wahrheit würde Remus nicht gehen.

Severus fand er hatte kein Recht Remus Leben zu verbauen. Remus war nun frei, konnte gehen, wohin er wollte. Dies sollte er auch besser tun. Er selbst musste sich weiterhin verstecken, so ein Leben in Gefahr wollte er Remus nicht zumuten.

Severus drehte sich um, auf seinem Gesicht war wieder die alte Maske, ohne Gefühle.

„Was willst du noch Remus. Du bist frei, geh´ und leb´ dein eigenes Leben. Ich will dich nicht mehr bei mir haben. Ich habe dich nie geliebt!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte Severus sich um und verschwand auf den Gang.


	19. 18 Verluste

Aufgrund von persönlichen Problemen, hatte ich eine ganze Weile auf verschiedenen Seiten keine updates mehr vorgenommen. Ich gelobe Besserung und werde sogleich einige Kapitel meiner verschiedensten Stories on bringen. Wer möchte kann sonst auch auf www.Fanfiktion.de lesen. Dort wurden meine Stories weiterhin auf neuestem Stand gehalten und sind teilweise bereits beendet.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Verluste**

Remus war leichenblass. Zitternd stand er in Raum. Die Schüler schauten sich geschockt an. Keiner schien recht zu verstehen, was vor sich ging.

In Remus Kopf drehte sich alles.

_Was hatte Severus gesagt? Er habe ihn nie geliebt? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Sie hatten sich ausgesprochen, sich ihre Liebe gestanden und miteinander geschlafen. Severus sagte so etwas wie: Ich liebe dich nicht jedem. Es ging ihm nicht leicht über die Lippen. Oder gehörte das zu seiner Rache? War die Aussprache nur gespielt und war Severus nur mit ihm ins Bett gegangen, um sich an ihn zu rächen?_

_Um ihn hinterher fallen zu lassen? _

_So musste es wohl sein, das eben war überdeutlich gewesen.´_

Remus Beine trugen ihn nicht mehr. Die Erkenntnis nur benutzt worden zu sein traf ihn hart. Zu große Gefühle hegte er selbst für den Zaubertränkemeister.

Er setzte sich auf einen Sessel und versuchte einfach weiterzuatmen. Sein Leben würde weitergehen.

Harry fand als Erster seine Fassung wieder. Er eilte zu Remus, kniete sich vor ihm hin und legte eine Hand auf dessen Knie. Er glaubte nicht, was da eben geschehen war.

Es muss alles ein Missverständnis sein. Prof. Snape war so anders, dabei war er immer so zärtlich mit Remus umgegangen.

Es musste einfach eine andere Erklärung dafür geben.

„Remus, das ist bestimmt nicht so, wie es aussieht. Prof. Snape meint es nicht so, du musst mit ihm reden. Sofort!"

Die anderen Schüler begriffen noch immer nicht, worum es ging. Nur Hermine und Ron begriffen, was los war.

Ron lief rot an, er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Hermine blieb sachlich, wie immer.

„Remus nun denk´ doch bitte einmal nach. Du bist nun frei und kannst ein neues Leben beginnen. Prof. Snape muss sich verstecken, da sein Leben in Gefahr ist. Er will dich sicher nur schützen."

Aber Remus ließ sich nicht trösten. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Wütend wischte er sie fort.

„Ich werde nicht weinen, die Genugtuung gebe ich ihm nicht. Er wollte sich also an mir rächen? Nun, er kann seinen Triumph über mich nur genießen, wenn ich ihm zeige, wie sehr er mich getroffen hat. Aber das werde ich nicht! Ich gehe, hier hält mich nichts mehr."  
Remus stand auf. Hermines Worte hat er nicht wahrgenommen. Er nahm die Phiole in seine Hand und betrachtete diese.

„Verflucht! Warum hast du mir nicht vorher gesagt, dass ich gehen muss, wenn ich dies trinke? Lieber wäre ich ein Werwolf geblieben!"

Er warf die Phiole mit einem Wutschrei an die Wand, wo die Phiole zerbarst.

Noch bevor ihn jemand aufhalten konnte, eilte Remus aus dem Raum, die Flure entlang und hinaus in die Nacht.

Als Severus den Raum verlassen hatte, stürmte er die Flure entlang. Hoffentlich lief Remus ihm nicht hinterher, das würde seinen Entschluss diesen zu verlassen ins Wanken bringen.

Doch Remus schien ihn nicht zu folgen. Vielleicht waren seine Worte zu hart gewesen. Doch was hätte er sonst tun können?

Er hatte in der Zwischenzeit seine Räume erreicht. Schnell schlüpfte er hinein, verschloss die Tür magisch, eilte durchs Wohnzimmer, dann durchs Schlafzimmer hinein ins Bad.

Nachdem er die Tür ebenfalls hinter sich verriegelt hatte, sank er an dieser hinunter, bis er zusammengekauert dagegen lehnte.

Heiße Tränen rannen sein Gesicht hinab.

„Verzeih´ mit Remus … ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, aber du kannst nicht bei mir bleiben. Du kannst nun gehen, wohin du willst, wie könnte ich dich da an mich binden? Immer hier drin gefangen. Wenn du das Gelände verlässt, wärst du nicht sicher, so lange du mit mir zusammen bist. Du hast mir einmal erzählt, du hättest jeden Geliebten verloren, als dieser erfuhr, dass du ein Werwolf bist.

Dies wird dir nun niemals wieder geschehen. Du kannst nun jeden haben. … warum solltest du jetzt auch noch mit mir vorlieb nehmen? Einen verbitterten, gefühlskalten Zaubertränkemeister?"

Ein heftiger Weinkrampf schüttelte ihn.

„Unsere Beziehung war die perfekte Lösung für dich, als du noch mein Haustier warst. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich nun nicht mehr liebst. … du hast dein Leben noch vor dir. … meines ist bereits vorüber. Ich kann dir nichts mehr bieten … noch nicht einmal Sicherheit!"

Severus spürte etwas in seiner Tasche gegen seine Hüfte drücken.

Stimmt, er hatte noch immer Remus Geschenk. Langsam holte er es hervor. Lange betrachtete er das kleine Päckchen.

Schließlich packte er es langsam aus.

Was Remus wohl geholt hatte? Schließlich hatte er kein Geld und auch keinerlei Besitz mehr.

Er zögerte, doch schließlich öffnete er die kleine Pappschachtel. Ein kleines Kärtchen fiel ihm entgegen. Er entfaltete es. Tränen tropften darauf und verwischten die Schrift.

„_**Mein Liebster, wie du weißt, habe ich kein Geld, aber Harry hat mir etwas geliehen. Ich hoffe es ihm eines Tages zurückzahlen zu können. Daher sind die Beiden beiliegenden Ringe nur aus Kupfer. Ich hoffe du erkennst den symbolischen Wert. Die Freundschaftsringe sollen ein Zeichen unserer Liebe sein."**_

_**Love**_

_**Dein Remus**_

Severus rang nach Fassung. Er nahm einen der Ringe hervor. Dieser war zierlicher als der Andere und passte perfekt an seinen schlanken Ringfinger. Severus begann erneut laut zu schluchzen.

„Remus, komm zurück! Du kannst das doch nicht wirklich glauben, was ich gesagt habe. Ich liebe dich doch …"  
Doch Remus hörte Severus nicht. Er war inzwischen in Hogsmeade und irrte durch die Nacht, ohne Ziel und ohne Geld, mit gebrochenem Herzen.


	20. 19 Das Siegel des Todes

**Besitz! Oder … vielleicht doch mehr?**

Eine neue Story, ein neuer Anfang! Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diese Story von mir!

Nehmt bitte nicht alles so ernst! gg

WARNUNG: Nichts für schwache Nerven!

Pairing: SS/RL

Altersfreigabe: Na schau´n wir mal wie sich die FF entwickelt

Kapitel: 19 / 23 + Epilog

**Das Siegel des Todes**

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Remus war fort und Severus versuchte in sein vorheriges Leben zurückzuflüchten, aber es gelang ihm nicht mehr. Remus hatte es verändert, Remus hatte ihn verändert.

Also versuchte er sich zumindest vor den Anderen zusammen zureißen. Dennoch bemerkten alle, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte.

Nur wenige wussten von Remus, trotzdem bemerkten alle, dass ihren Lehrer etwas bekümmerte.

Harry hatte versucht einmal nach dem Unterricht mit ihm zu reden, aber Severus hatte ihn nur angesehen und ihm mitgeteilt, dass ihn dies nichts anginge. Harry hatte ihn nur traurig angesehen und hatte das Klassenzimmer verlassen.

Selbst die Schüler konnte Severus nicht mehr verschrecken, was hatte Remus nur aus ihm gemacht.

-----------

Nach ein paar Tagen wurde Severus zum Direktor gerufen. Albus machte sich Sorgen um Severus.

Dieser setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, als er jedoch merkte, wohin Albus das Gespräch führen wollte, stand er auf und trat ans Fenster.

„Warum lasst ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?!", fragte er des Redens müde.

Albus lächelte gütig. „Dafür, dass du ihn nicht liebst, wirkst du aber sehr bedrückt."  
Severus fuhr herum. „Ach Unsinn!"

„Nun, du brauchst dir zumindest keine Sorgen zu machen. Er hat einen guten Job im Ministerium bekommen. Er betreut die Werwölfe in der Zeit, in der dein Heiltrank auf sie angepasst wird."  
Severus drehte sich erstaunt zu Albus um. „Ach, wirklich?", fragte er erstaunt.

Albus schmunzelte. „Ja Severus, willst du nicht doch noch einmal mit ihm reden? Du vermisst ihn doch!"

Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das hätte keinen Sinn. Hauptsache es geht ihm gut!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Severus zur Tür und ging hinaus. Prof. Dumbledore saß weiterhin an seinem Schreibtisch und grübelte.

-----------

Der Winter verging nur langsam. Oft saß Severus in seinem Sessel am Kamin und dachte an Remus.

_`Was er jetzt wohl gerade macht? Ob er auch gerade an einem Kamin sitzt und an unsere gemeinsamen Abende denkt? Wie oft haben wir hier gesessen und ich habe leise vorgelesen, während Remus auf dem weichen Teppich vor mir kniete, seinen Kopf auf meinen Schoss gebettet … Ob er wohl schon jemand Neues hatte?_

_Remus war sehr nett, er hatte bestimmt jemanden kennen gelernt. Wer konnte dem sanften Mann auch nicht lieben? Für Remus gab es sicher keine Hinderungsgründe mehr, schließlich verwandelte er sich nicht mehr in einen Werwolf und solo war er inzwischen auch. Ob er mich schon vergessen hat …?´_

Severus seufzte und nahm einen großen Schluck Feuerwhiskey aus seinem Glas. Dann stellte er es entschlossen ab. Er trank in letzter Zeit entschieden zu viel und verfiel dann in eine depressive Stimmung. Aber warum auch nicht?

Wen interessierte das schon. Er hatte keine Lust in sein Labor zu gehen und zu forschen, oder vor dem Kamin zu sitzen und zu lesen. Selbst sein Lieblingsbuch stand vergessen im Regal. An nichts fand er Freude, alles erinnerte ihn an Remus und an ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Also saß er vor dem Kamin und trank, bis er zu Bett ging.

So verbrachte er seine Abende, seit Remus fort war, so würde es auch heute sein und morgen und den Tag darauf. Nichts würde sich mehr ändern, alles war vorbei. So verging der Winter, ihm folgte der Frühling, doch in Severus Leben änderte sich nichts.

------------

Remus arbeitete tatsächlich im Ministerium und hatte viel Freude an seiner Arbeit. Seine Kollegen waren sehr freundlich und hatten kein bisschen Angst vor ihm.

Immer wenn er mit jemandem über seine damaligen Probleme sprach, meinten diese, dass er Prof. Snape doch sehr dankbar sein müsse. Jedes Mal gefror Remus Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und er arbeitete verbissener als zuvor, um sich von dem Gendanken an Severus abzulenken.

Er hatte inzwischen einen jungen Kollegen kennen gelernt, der ihn sehr beeindruckte.

Sie freundeten sich an.

Henry war letzten Samstag bei ihm zu Besuch gewesen.

Sie saßen gemütlich in Remus kleiner Wohnung vor dem Kamin und tranken ein Glas Wein.

Henry rückte unauffällig an Remus heran und legte einen Arm um ihn. Als Remus sich dessen bewusst wurde, schlug sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals.

Als er Henry eingeladen hatte, wollte er etwas in dieser Art. Aber nun kreisten seine Gedanken einzig und allein um Severus.

Warum musste er nun ausgerechnet an ihn denken? Warum ließ dieser Gedanke ihn nicht los? In seinem Kopf entstanden Bilder, Erinnerungen an seine glückliche Zeit mit Severus, die leider viel zu kurz gewesen war.

Er wollte doch Severus vergessen, aber er merkte, dass er dies nicht konnte.

„Bitte nicht Henry! Ich kann das noch nicht … „  
Remus begann von seiner vorherigen Beziehung zu erzählen und er erbat sich noch Zeit.

Henry war sehr verständnisvoll, sodass Remus mehr preisgab, als er vorgehabt hatte. Er war einfach zu vertrauensselig, so entging ihm das Aufblitzen in Henrys Augen und das diabolische Grinsen um dessen Mundwinkel.

-----------

Eines Abends betrat Severus seine Räume. Schon von Weitem sah er den Brief auf seinem Wohnzimmertisch liegen. Es überraschte ihn nicht, diesen vorzufinden, er hatte bereits damit gerechnet, über kurz oder lang diesen Brief zu erhalten.

Das giftgrüne Siegel des Lords in Form eines Totenkopfs hatte er sofort erkannt.

Der Brief an die Verräter.

Jeder, der den Lord hintergangen hat, erhält irgendwann diesen Brief. Dieser enthält das persönliche Todesurteil.

Severus tritt näher an den Tisch heran. Der Brief an sich hat bisher noch niemanden umgebracht, also nahm Severus diesen in die Hand.

Nun war es also soweit. Er hielt sein Schicksal nun in seinen Händen.

Wie würden sie ihn umbringen wollen, wenn er Hogwarts nie verließ?

Nachdenklich öffnete er langsam den Brief. Sie würden einen Weg gefunden haben, bisher hat niemand die Vollstreckung seines Urteils verhindern können.

Severus entfaltete den Brief, der in dem Umschlag steckte. Es waren nur wenige Zeilen, die Severus nun las.

_**Severus,**_

_**in meiner Gewalt befindet sich eine Person die dir, wie mir mitgeteilt wurde, sehr am Herzen liegt. Ich bin zu einem Tausch bereit.**_

_**Erwarte dich im Morgengrauen am Totenanger nahe des vergessenen Friedhofes.**_

_**Erscheine alleine.**_

_**Dein Leben für seines…**_

_**Lord Voldemort**_


End file.
